Misaligned
by Tszaras
Summary: Seto Kaiba always gets what he wants, when he wants it, and from whomever he wants it. That is until an arranged marriage changes things. Seto Kaiba X Original character
1. Chapter 1

Misaligned

Authors Notes: Chapter one is mostly about Seto, and sets up the rest of the story. The ACTION begins in the next chapter. The m-rated content (lemons, limes, sex) will not be in the first few chapters, but are a little on the intense/suspenseful side. Each chapter is around 3k to 5k words.

Also, I wrote this story in a very intermittent kind of way. You'll notice that I leave a good amount unsaid at points, and skip a lot of the "in between" details. (i.e.: Characters getting dressed/undressed) I feel that those details can sometimes be clutter in a story, so I omit them when they are unnecessary. I feel I did well on keeping the story coherent, and reestablished where we were when I did skip things. But I would love some input, and I need to know if what is in my head is not being expressed clearly on the page. Also, I ask that you read my other story Seto Kaiba X Original Character romance "Foresight". I liked both ideas, but couldn't pick which was better. So, I'll take your word for it.

Warm Regards,

vagrantjam3693

Chapter 1: Gozaburo's Gift

At six a.m. his eyes flew open.

He had never needed an alarm clock: his body had programmed itself to awaken in the early mornings. He hated to be still with sleep for long periods of time. A body would do just fine on four hours of sleep. He took a moment to lie in bed, eyes closed, body relaxed, and mind clear. This, the first few minutes of his waking day, would be the only time he would feel at peace.

No, not even in sleep was he at peace. He was simply unconscious, rendered unable to compartmentalize his thoughts. He was drowned by their swift and sudden smashing on the rocky shores of his mind, as he drifted dreamlessly into uneventful bliss.

_Wednesday. _

An acknowledgement of time was the singular element that kept his returning thoughts from cascading back haphazardously. They returned in a trickle and traveled along a mental funnel, compartmentalizing themselves and keeping the overcrowded mind of Seto Kaiba from slipping into chaos. He exhaled and roused himself, dismounted his bed and walked purposefully to his bathroom for a shower.

"We have arrived at The Kaiba Corporation, Kaiba-San." Mogi the Chauffeur stated over his shoulder in a monotone.

"Hm." Seto replied from behind his laptop.

Mogi wanted to smile. He had been driving the Kaiba family since before Gozaburo had adopted Seto and Mokuba. He remembered looking in the rearview mirror and seeing the old master in that exact same pose: one leg crossed over the other, computer resting on his thighs. He felt a swell of fatherly pride watching the young boy he had driven all these years glide into manhood; though he knew he would never be able to tell him that. It would have been highly unprofessional, not to mention improper. So, he kept his face the same as his voice: monotonous. He slipped the limousine into park, before moving to get out so that he could open the door for the young C.E.O., but, Seto saw no reason to waste time waiting for a door to be opened for him.

_That is the essence of his personality. _The chauffeur thought.

"When would you like to be picked up, sir?"

"At eleven. The same time as usual. " Mogi's eyes flashed to the rear view mirror so that they could make eye contact.

"I apologize, sir. I only assumed that you would wish to be retrieved earlier, so as to spend the afternoon with master Mokuba. "

"And why would I do that?" Seto asked sarcastically.

"Well sir, master Mokuba sounded very excited. He asked me to make sure I retrieved you both at the earliest convenience, so that you can spend the day together."

Seto's eyebrow rose suspiciously. He didn't recall having made plans with Mokuba today. Mogi had known Seto log enough to know that he hated to be misinformed, unaware, or surprised. So, he quickly clarified his statement.

"Master Mokuba told me you had agreed to take at least half of the day off to enjoy your birthday."

Seto froze for a moment as the weight of Mogi's words sank in. Today was his birthday. Not just the inception of a new year in his life, but the beginning of his adult life. He was born, on this day, eighteen years ago.

_He's right. Today is my birthday… And I did promise Mokuba that I would take the day off. _He mentally reviewed the day's agenda. It contained nothing that couldn't be postponed. He sighed deeply, before begrudgingly nodding to his chauffeur.

"That is correct. Take me back to the manor, so that I can get out of this suit. "

Mogi let a small smile crawl across his lips as he placed the car back into drive. He turned on his blinker and merged with oncoming traffic. His eyes briefly flashed to the young man in the rearview.

_Happy Birthday, Seto. _ He thought as the limousine made its way through the streets.

Two brothers sat together on a small park bench. They listened to the wind in the trees while they ate their ice cream. You could have told the difference in their ages and personalities based solely on the way they ate. The younger tilted his head in every possible direction, and frequently rotated the waffle cone in his hands, so that he could rescue dripping beads of the melting treat by lapping them up in their tracks. The older opted to place his cone face-down in a bowl, and eat it with a spoon. The younger soon finished his cone, and turned to watch his brother finish his. It amazed him how much patience his elder brother could muster when he felt he must bring something to its knees in defeat.

"Nii-sama?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes. What?"

"Why do you work so hard?"

"Because, there is work to be done. And I would rather lose sleep than do something halfway."

"But why do you have to… Why can't you just take it easy?"

"Hmm. Well, if I could trust the people I work with, then I could."

"Why don't you trust them? Some of them have worked for Kaiba Corp since before you were born—"

"And are loyal only to their wallets. Trust me when I say, Mokuba, that most of the people in that building would love to see me relax long enough for them to take it from me. "

The elder tossed his emptied bowl and his brother's wet and sticky napkins into the trash bin nearest to him.

"…Nii-sama?"

"What now, Mokuba?"

"Do you work so hard so that you can stay away from me?"

"Why would I ever want to avoid you, Mokuba?"

"Because you hate me."

"I do not hate you."

"You should."

_Why? _He asked with his icy eyes.

"Because, I killed mother."

"Thank-you, Mogi." Seto mumbled, as he climbed from the muffled quiet of the limousine and into the droning chaos on the street.

_Why do pedestrians insist on rubbernecking here? There are at least twenty tourist attractions on this street alone. _ Seto thought as he pushed through the sea of people that always seemed to form on the twelve feet of sidewalk between his limo and the door.

He walked briskly toward the elevator, without making eye contact with his subordinates. He pressed the button on the elevator wall labeled "Superior"; a time saving enhancement that he had personally installed. He stood in the center of the elevator, refusing to slouch, or lean against the glass panels on the walls. His pride regulated his axis of central balance with one rule: Weakness and defeat are not.

Seto entered the meeting room at nine a.m., exactly. He was never late. He took his place at the head of the long mahogany table, and greeted the others with silent eye contact. He did not bow to anyone or shake hands with snakes.

"Hello, Kaiba-san. So nice of you to join us on such short notice."

"Hmph. Let's forego the pleasantries, gentlemen. I have things to do." Kaiba said flatly.

"If course, sir." He smiled. "Now that we are all here, I would like to begin the meeting." Began the vice-president. "Mr. Kaiba, if I am not mistaken, you are now eighteen years of age. You are a man now, congratulations." He offered his hand. Seto scoffed.

"I trust that you did not call an urgent meeting simply to wish me a happy birthday." The older man retracted his hand.

"Of course not." he smiled again. "We have called this meeting to discuss important business matters."

"Then get on with it." Seto said impatiently from beneath his long brown bangs.

"Well sir, the board of directors is concerned about your personal health. You live alone, and act as parent to your younger brother. You also run a multinational, multibillion dollar corporation, and act as majority shareholder. And, thanks to your incredible dueling career, you are essentially a living advertisement for Kaiba Corp. You are, in fact, so dedicated to your responsibilities that you often take on more than are required of you, to assure that this company thrives."

_Damn right, I do. I could easily do all of your jobs._ He thought venomously from his place at the head of the table. The vice-president moved closer to Seto, so that he could lay a hand of concern upon his forearm.

"You are overextended, overstressed, and are placing yourself in the first percentile for males that die of heart attack, stroke, or aneurism before age forty." He continued. "And As the majority shareholder of Kaiba Corporation, that places the company in potential peril, as your ownership can not be transferred by anyone other than you. That leaves your fifty-one percent ownership back on the open market, and back into the hands of potential enemies, desperate men, and idiots. If you should face an untimely death, that is."

_This is complete and utter bullshit. _Thought Seto. The vice-president continued.

"You see, as executive level members on the board of directors, we hold a special power in corporate law. If any executive level member of the board makes decisions that are deemed hazardous to the livelihood, image, or fiscal stature of the company, then all other members are entitled to act in a way that protects the company's interests."

Seto felt his attention perk. He was uneasy about this. He knew corporate law like the back of his hand, and was king of loopholes and evasion. He needed to listen carefully, and determine what they were trying to do. They were up to something shady that was damn certain.

"Yes. But as you have said, my actions have benefited this corporation. I am young, and healthy, and I would adopt whatever changes were necessary to preserve my company's best interests. There is no justifiable cause for you to be concerned for me."

"True. But, in the interest of prudence, we have decided to preempt any future self-inflicted danger you might put yourself in. Essentially, we have a solution to our concerns. A sort of consolation that will ease the board's fears for your health. We fully trust that you will comply."

Seto knew that they were not lying to him. He also knew that his only options were to comply, or to be removed. Damn. He knew they would try something.

"What are your conditions? Am I to lay off the sweets? Have someone check that I wash behind my ears? Brush my teeth before bedtime?" He growled through gritted teeth.

"Well, now that you are eighteen years of age, and have graduated high school, you are an adult. Adults must sometimes engage in long term contracts to supplement their needs. In your case, what you need is a partner."

"Fine. Then I shall find a business partner to share ownership with." Seto replied coolly. The vice president smiled crookedly, and just a hint of vengeance flashed in his eyes.

"I am not talking about a business partner, young man. I am talking about a life partner."

It took Kaiba several moments to absorb the information he had just received. Then his heart stopped for an instant.

"You want me to find a wife." He stated.

"Or a husband, if that is your preference. You simply can not go it alone." He smirked. Kaiba sensed that there was something missing. So he went fishing for answers.

"What's your sinister plot, to get me laid?" he snorted. "There are literally thousands of fangirls that would love the chance to be breathed on by me. I received a dozen pledges of never-ending love on my way into the building this morning. " Seto chuckled. "Do you honestly think that finding a woman would be difficult for Domino City's most eligible bachelor?"

"Well, that is true sir. But, the wife is simply a tool to be used for your long-term happiness. " He said. "Women can be so fair-weather, and replaceable. Like you said, there are literally thousands of options for you… So we wish to add an incentive for you to choose wisely."

Seto was on edge. He maintained his composure, barely, by closing his eyes to calm himself.

_What the hell do you want from me? _He thought.

"Do not misunderstand, Sir. We mean you know harm. I swear we have only your best interests at heart, as well as the best interests of Kaiba Corp."

"What's the catch?"

"The goal of the board is not to simply marry you off, Kaiba-San, but to insure the company's longevity. And so, frankly put, we want you to produce an you are eighteen and can legally marry, we expect you to marry, and to produce an heir to your portion of the company in time that the child will reach twenty-one years of age, and be legally able to act in your stead, before your turn forty, and enter the highest period of danger to your health."

Kaiba's mind raced, searching for a loophole, a way out.

"If an heir is what you desire, I can easily adopt an infant."

"That is true, Kaiba-San. You and could try to adopt, but no orphanage will give a single, eighteen year old billionaire a child to care for. Especially not with your reputation for being impatient and rather unkind, sir. " the vice-president paused to gauge Seto's reaction. He saw a look of anger mixed with deep thought play across the young C.E.O.'s forehead.

For the first time in many years, Seto Kaiba was not able to come up with a solution. He had no options, no alternatives no way out. Dammit, he hated this! And the board of directors was elated. They knew that Kaiba was known as the "Dragon man". No one short of a human trafficker would even consider leaving him responsible for the welfare of a child, save his brother. They also knew that Seto was proud—too proud to entrust his seed with just any woman. The chances of him producing an heir before he was nineteen were astronomically improbable. They smiled.

"I would suggest you begin as soon as possible, Kaiba-San. You have a great task to meet by the years end. "

The door creaked open, causing all heads to turn. An ancient man with deep wrinkles that betrayed a lifetime of worries, laughter, and love entered. He carried a small briefcase at his side, though his frail bones looked like they could hardly support his thin frame. His name was Kenji Yukazawa, and he had been Gozaburo Kaiba's lawyer, years ago. He smiled.

"Hello again, Seto. I have not laid eyes on you since you asked me to help you boot out your father. You were such an industrious youth— but all grown up now. " Seto bore the old man now animosity; he had "indirectly" assisted him in his ascent to C.E.O., by recommending several books on business politics that had proven quite useful. And, like Mogi, he had watched Seto grow. So, Seto returned the old mans politeness. He rose, and walked to shake his hand. "I meant to speak with you yesterday, but chose not to trouble you when I learned you had taken the day off."

"What brings you to see me, Yukazawa?" Seto asked tiredly. Yukazawa's smile widened.

"I have a gift for you, Seto." The young C.E.O. looked truly puzzled.

"A gift?"

"Yes." He took the seat closest to Seto, on his right, and placed his briefcase on the table. He looked at Seto very seriously. "From your father."

Seto flinched. He hated when anyone referred to Gozaburo Kaiba as his father, aloud. He had been out of his life long enough for the physical wounds to heal, but the emotional damage he'd done remained. Seto's heart was hard with calluses now. Yukazawa cast him a meaningful look, and continued.

"I know this may come as a shock, being that he has been out of your life for some time now." He laid a hand on Seto's forearm, to acknowledge that he understood, and had corrected his earlier slip of the tongue. He then took a small envelope from his briefcase. Seto could see that it was old and wrinkled. "You see, Gozaburo knew from the moment you defeated him in that chess match, years ago, that you would one day surpass him. So, he gave me this letter the day following your adoption, and asked that I read it to you on your eighteenth birthday. He instructed me not to open it, and so I have no idea about its contents."

Seto nodded, signaling the old man to begin. Yukazawa painstakingly tore the triangular flap, trying hard not to damage the envelope too much. He removed a single sheet of stationary, folded in half, and written on by hand. He recited the letter.

"_Dear Seto, _

"_If you are reading this, then you have more than likely ascended the ranks and seized control of my corporation. I trust that you have been a formidable leader, and fierce in your desire to innovate, improve and create. I am so very proud of you. But, even in the few days that I have known you, as I pen this letter, I foresee that you will work yourself tirelessly into oblivion and despair. And you will find yourself to be and old man, living all alone, without ever having known love. So I have chosen to give you the gift of love._

_I have met hundreds of people in my days, but there is one man who I recall clearly. An American by the name of Hedrick Costa owned a small family restaurant in west Domino City about twenty years preceding this letter. It was called 'Head's Diner', though by now things may or may not have changed. At one point, I was planning to buy out the location and convert it to a storage facility, but he simply would not sell. He claimed that his hard work could not be bought from him, so I tried to force him out. I bought that entire block, with the intent of having the other owners petition to make him sell. The moment I mentioned the petition, those families retracted their deals with me, and simply handed my money back. I thought it truly amazing that all of those people would sacrifice their money for this man. Loyalty and friendship of that kind are not common in our world, as I am sure you have learned. And so, I went to speak with him in person. I was intrigued, you could say. _

_I ate a wonderful lunch and got to know the man quite well that day. He was older than me, and a beloved father, grandfather, and pillar of the community. He possessed something that I had never had: the unconditional love of others. I learned that he was charitable, almost to the point of bankruptcy, and a true believer in the benefit of the doubt. He cared nothing about money, or class, or reputation. His children were like him in that way, as were their children. All but one. His eldest son, Dante had grown up in America, and yearned for the riches and status that his family should have had. _

_Now that I have you and Mokuba in my life, Seto, I see that the unconditional love, and the happiness I desire is something that you will need more than I will. I will raise you well, and feel satisfied in knowing that I created who you are now. _

_So, I made an offer to Dante Costa. I would give him wealth if he could give happiness and love to you, Seto. And he agreed. He has a daughter who is about the same age as you, and he has promised her to you. The marriage contract says only that upon the two of you reaching legal age, you are automatically betrothed. You may defer the actual marriage for as long as needed, should you decide to court each other first, but you may not terminate the engagement. I have done this for your own good, my son. And I know that one day you will thank me for the gift I have given you._

_Sincerely, _

_Gozaburo Kaiba"_


	2. Chapter 2 What's In a Name

Chapter 2: What's in a Name

Somewhere in East Domino City a pencil marked a page. The lines it drew were thin and deliberate, much like the woman wielding it. She had learned, long ago, to use what little spare time she had wisely. Her father taught her, long ago, that time was money. She was short on both.

Her family legacy preceded her. Most people in East Domino city had stumbled into her grandfather's diner at some point. They had known his kindness long before she was born, and remembered it clearly since he had passed away. She had been about ten years old when Hedrick Costa had ascended his deathbed. She remembered watching him lie in his bed those last few months. She had stayed by his side, keeping him company, and keeping him informed of the everyday happenings at _Head's Diner. _

"_Grandpa, Dante wants to stop giving the stray puppies the food we don't sell. He says that they'll just want more and more." _She relayed from her place, cradled in her grandfather's arms, even in his sickness.

"_Really? That doesn't sound like the son I raised." _He replied, unsurprised, but clearly disappointed.

"_Yeah! And also he keeps letting that weirdo in the diner." _She had continued.

"_What weirdo, darling?" He asked absently. _

"_The one who comed in that really stupid looking, really big car...With the scary eyebrows"_

"_Do you mean Mr. Kaiba? My old friend." Hedrick already knew that was who she meant. The only people she addressed in such a way were those that made a bad first impression on her. _

"_Grandpa, I don't think that guy has any friends. And when he comes, he always asks me questions, and tries to talk to me about stupid things." She made a little huff and crossed her arms. _

"_Such as?"_

"_Like today! He asked me what I thought about boys. Boys! And about getting married! I telled him the true truth though. I tolds him, I said 'Mr. Sir, I don't wanna marry a boy. I wanna marry a prince, like whats in the stories my grandpa tells'. He telled me he knew a prince, and even said he'd bring him sometime so we can play. And he showed me a picture of him and everything!" She reached into her pocket and retracted a small photograph. In it there was a little boy, about her age. He had brown hair, icy blue eyes, and possibly the blankest expression possible for any person. The little girl looked at the picture sadly. "He sure don't look like much, grandpa. And the weirdo-"_

"_Mr. Kaiba."the old man corrected_

"_Fine, Mister Kaiba didn't even tell me his name…He just looks so sad though!" she looked at the picture a few more minutes and then smiled. "Hey grandpa, you think that when the weird—I mean, Mr. Kaiba, comes with the prince we can make him a special cake? That kid looks like he could use some cake."_

_The old man smiled. _

"_I think so, Rachi-"_

"_GRANDPA!" she frowned "Nobody calls my full name!"_

"_I apologize, darling. I am very old, forgive me. But yes, I think we can make the young prince a special cake. What kind do princes like, my dear?"_

"_Blue cake. " The old man looked at her with elaborated "You know, like his eyes. I think he'd like that. And it's such a pretty color." Her grandfather beamed at her. He was so very proud of her, he wished he had more time to tell her so._

"_Say grandpa? Do you think the prince will like me, even though I'm so improper, and country, and stuff?"_

"_My dear, the prince will like you so much that he will make you his princess. Trust me. You will teach him how to smile." She settled back down._

"_Phew! I was right worried about that. Especially after Mr. Kaiba telled me, he saids, 'Ms. Costa, I asked your father. He agrees with you completely, a prince would be the best'. And I gots all excited grandpa! Can you believe that? Me, little old me! I'm gonna be a princess." She bounced up and down beside him. "Look, see! I done already drawed my wedding gown." _Her grandfather smiled painfully._ God she is so talented._

Hedrick Costa died that night. She exhaled deeply, put her pencil down, and closed her eyes. She thought back to the drawing she had shown him. She had drawn so many over the years and in her first year as an art student at university, but that one remained untainted. Its neckline resembled that of a kimono, but the material was meant to be much thinner, almost sheer. The skirt was slender, and without all of those idiotic frill that most princesses wore. But, she wanted a train that would flow smoothly behind her, like a river of ivory down the isle. She had planned her wedding a thousand times as a child, now, only when someone wanted a dress to be designed. She was the idea woman, the thinker, the creator, the innovator, and the dreamer.

She was dreaming now, while she sat in at the booth closest to the big mosaic window, which she had designed, years ago, in her grandfather's restaurant. That was a lie; she knew full well that it belonged to her father now. She pushed her sketchpad and pencils to the end of the table, and laid her head down.

_No one comes in on a Friday anyways. I can catch a little cat nap…_

_They call __this __a city? This doesn't even look like it is a part of Domino, or Japan. _A very agitated billionaire thought as he watched the streets of East Domino. He would not say that it was the worst part of the city; that title belonged to the north-western district where Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, and the rest of their little friends lived. It amazed him that anyone could have run a business in this place, let alone a respected restaurant for more than twenty years. He shook his head, trying to focus on why he was here. This was business. He needed to strategize a way to get the results he wanted. Mokuba, on the other hand, was excited.

"Nii-sama?" he asked

"Hmm." He grunted

"Why don't you look happier?"

"What on earth are you talking about? This is business, Mokuba."

"Yes. But you're about to get laid soon, right?"

The young billionaire's head snapped up and turned on his brother.

"Everyone's been saying that would fix you."

"Who taught you that kind of vulgar language, who said that I needed to get laid, and who said I needed fixing? There is absolutely nothing wrong with me."

"Except that you are miserable. And, it's like I said, everyone has said you need to get-"

"Do not finish that sentence."

"Why? "

"Because I said so." He said dangerously. Mokuba settled back in his seat.

"Well, what's 'laid' mean anyway? Like when you take a nap? Cause I agree, you need one. You're always so cranky."

"Mokuba—"

"And why are you so frazzled? Does it mean something dirty?" He grinned. Mokuba loved to toy with his brother in that way.  
>"Mokuba, I forbid you to use that word again. And we need to have a talk when we get home. "<p>

Mogi tried to stifle a snicker as he parked the limo in front of a small restaurant. He announced their arrival to the two passengers. Mokuba reached for the handle to the door, but found his arm arrested in the grip of his older brother.

"You are going to go home, while I handle this." He stated. The raven haired boy frowned.

"Why did you bring me if you were going to send me home?" he asked indignantly.

"I was not intending to, but your behavior has shown me that sending you home would more than likely be prudent."

"Well fine then! I hope you don't get laid at all!" He retorted. His brother chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair before he got out of the limo. As Mogi drove away, Seto turned to enter the building. The window rolled down, and out popped Mokuba's head.

"HEY! NII-SAMA! HAVE FUN GETTING LAID!" He yelled as the limo rounded the corner. The young billionaire turned to see people staring at him, and for once knew it was not in awe, but in amusement. He ignored their stares and walked into the diner. The name on the building was different from the name he had been given in the letter, as his adoptive father had predicted. "Head's Diner" had been renamed "Café Dante à la Costa". A poor attempt to bring culture into such a dull neighborhood, the young man noted. He pushed through the glass double doors and entered the establishment.

The café consisted of your typical restaurant formatting: tables in the floor, booths on the walls. It attempted to copy the modern restaurants in the Neo Domino district: waterfalls, unnecessary rivers under glass floors, mood lighting, and fake bamboo stools at the bar. It was clear that there was remodeling yet to be done. He looked around the room for a staff member to direct him to Dante's office, and grew evermore irritated with very instant he had to wait.

He noticed the floor was spotted with paint off to his right. He approached, hoping he would find a door in that direction. As he passed the paint splatter, he noticed his white business suit gained spots of red and blue as well. He looked at the ceiling, expecting to see paint dripping from there, but instead, saw only rays of colored light streaming across the ceiling. He followed the light with his eyes and found the source: A giant stained-glass mosaic. It depicted a young woman reaching out her hand to a long haired young man. He stood magnificently before her, like a king, and smiling as he also reached for her hand. Their hands almost touched, leaving their desire forever, almost. As his eyes moved further down the window, he noticed a waitress sleeping soundly at the booth below it.

_Finally. _ _Hm. Figures the one person I find is asleep. _He thought as he reached to wake her for questioning. But, his hand stopped, just before he reached her. She looked so peaceful there, lying asleep on that table. It was something he envied, peace. He stood over her a moment, watching.

The way her black, curly chair hadn't moved when she'd shifted her position amused him. It looked so thick. He wondered how she could manage basic grooming with such thick, curly strands. _I wonder why she is so very tired. _ Her copper skin looked soft, warm, and inviting. He looked at his own skin: dry, tired, and pale from lack of rest. His fingers itched to touch her- no, to snatched her up from her seat, and run his hands over every inch of her body and steal away her energy. He wanted to grab a hand full of her hair and drink in her scent until he had her essence, her soul. But, he did not want _her. _Not in any obscure sexual, ob obsessive manner. He was lost in listless lust to be all the things she was, and own her completely. He felt his confused rage building, with no direct target.

_Sleeping on her damn job. But, she looks so peaceful—Wait, SCREW her peace! I have a meeting to attend._

His brooding aura was enough to rouse her from he light slumber. She opened her brown eyes to look at the source of the noise, and shot up, almost out of her seat when she saw him. He banished all of his irrational thoughts to the darkest caverns of his mind. Her reaction pleased him.

_Glad to see a useful employee. _

She stood to greet him, attempting a bow. By the way she bowed, he could tell that either she was foreign, or poorly raised, maybe both. She straitened and smiled. And, in quite possibly the most unrefined Japanese that the young man had ever heard, she said

"Good day value customer. I was called Rai and I am serving your ready order when you were today." Or something like that.

_Foreigners, always learning the bare minimum. _He recalled the letter stating the restaurant was owned by Americans.

"I can speak English, if that is your native tongue." He said flatly. "I made an appointment with Dante Costa. Take me to his office."

The young waitress, shifted her posture, and drew up to her full height of five feet and four inches. She looked around the restaurant, behind her and all around. She turned back to him, with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry were you speaking to me?"

_I don't have time for this._

"Who else would I be talking to? Now, if you are done with your attempt to berate my social skills, I have a meeting to get to." She crossed her arms.

"Well, it looks like you're slap out of gas. That clearly ain't no way to talk to people, especially when you need something from them. "

"Clearly you 'ain't' educated, or else you would be able to form a proper sentence, in Japanese or your own language." She stepped closer to him, so that they were toe to toe.

"You really are a rude thing, ain't you? Tell me, Mr. Proper, what gives you the right to talk like that to folks that ain't done you a bit of harm?" He glared down at her. Then he smiled.

"Hmm. You don't know who I am, do you?" he snorted.

"Oh, no. I know exactly who you is. You're that duelist fella, what runs Kaiba Corporation." He blinked at her. He was surprised that she knew who he was, yet didn't seem to care. She knew enough about duel monsters to know that he also ran Kaiba Corp. Yet, she hadn't shown it when she spotted him. She had greeted him like he was any other person on the street, with no regard to his status or fame. It was a refreshing change from the crazy fangirls he usually encountered, but it bothered him.

"Right. And as far as I'm concerned you have wasted enough of my valuable time with your nonsense. Retrieve your superior, immediately." He commanded, turning his back on her.

_Well that tears it! _She thought, amazed that someone this rude could exist. She grabbed his wrist, causing his head to snap around.

"Why on earth are you touch-"

"Now you listen good! You no good, pompous-" she began to yell.

"Rachiaida! Why on earth are you being so unkind to Mr. Kaiba?" a man's voice thundered from the opposite end of the room. A tall, dark skinned man with dark eyes and short hair was the source. "I am terribly sorry, sir! She's usually quite sociable."

"You can't socialize with someone what's as pompous as him." She said hotly, picking up a newspaper and stalking off to her booth.

"Rachiaida! Now, Mr. Kaiba is here on business. You will give him the proper respect. Come and apologize, this instant." He said firmly. Rachiaida rolled the newspaper in her hands as she crossed back over to where the young businessman stood. She stood toe to toe with him again, and looked up at him, dead in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for being rude." She said. Kaiba smirked in victory. "But not for being rude to you, just for lowering myself to it. I am never going to let myself be beneath a dog like you." She stated lowly before she went out through the glass double door that the young man had entered through. He watched her leave, with pure rage in his heart. He felt a remote sadness as well, as if this would not be the last time that she would leave him.

_She has the nerve to call me a dog? How dare her!_

"Rachiaida! Get back here! Where are you going?" The Dark skinned man called.

"I'm going to see Yuya. Call me when_ it's_ out of the building." She called over her shoulder.

The dark skinned man sighed.

"I can not apologize enough for her behavior, Mr. Kaiba. I truly do not know what has come over her."

"She is unimportant. Now, if you don't mind, I am looking for Dante Costa."

"Of course, sir. Why don't we just step into my office and have our meeting."

They walked into Dante's office, and settled into two opposing, but very comfortable chairs.

"What can _Café Dante à la Costa _do for you, Mr. Kaiba?" He asked eagerly. "I remember you said you were interested in investing in a location in Kaiba Land."

"That was a lie." Kaiba stated flatly "To avoid being followed, I had to request this meeting under false pretenses. I do, however, have an important matter to discuss with you."

"Oh. Well, what do you need of me?"

"You see, I recently turned eighteen. And as such, am legally able to marry. My lawyer recently brought to my attention a long term contract for an arranged marriage that my adoptive father wrote years ago." He handed the contract to Dante. It read

_By holy decree of the nation of Japan, this document is the promise made between fathers __**GOZABURO KAIBA**__ and __**DANTE COSTA**__ of future engagement of their children. The before mentioned fathers are required to save the purity of their children until their union is finalized. The betrothed couple is to marry at any time following the eighteenth birthday of the younger child. The marriage date may be set by the male. The fathers have agreed upon the groom's dowry, to be paid in full by the father of the groom before the marriage may be finalized. __**GOZABURO KAIBA **__has agreed to __**DELIVER PAYMENT OF TEN MILLION DOLLARS IN AMERICAN CURRENCY **__to the father of the bride. Both parties understand that this marriage is sacred, blessed, and will be enforced by law upon occasion of: A) Cancelation B) Failure of the groom to pay. It is understood by both fathers that divorce is not permitted. Upon the death of one of the engaged, the living may remarry. The dowry must be given to the father of the bride only, as compensation for the forfeit of his daughter._

Dante closed his eyes for a long time.

"Yes. I signed this many years ago, when I was young, selfish, and irrational." He paused. "I wanted what was best for my daughter. And your father was very persuasive, and intimidating… Mr. Kaiba, you are so very young. I always expected that you would opt to defer the marriage for many more years, maybe never claim her hand at all. I always hoped that my daughter would never find out about this horrible mistake. But here you are. I cannot help but wonder what is motivating you to act on this arranged marriage so quickly." He looked to Kaiba with questioning eyes.

"Mistake? Don't you dare pretend to have known anything short of exactly what you were doing! That is your name signed at the bottom. You will get no pity from me. " Seto snapped. "Now, your daughter was paid for years ago, and I expect to receive my property immediately." Dante sat back, feling utterly defeated. There was no way out of this, and he knew it. He had to get her out.

_Kaiba doesn't love her. And from how she reacted I can tell he's not the marrying type... He doesn't care about the money. He plans to use her._ He thought. _I can hide her from him in America. Yes! I can fake her death or tell him she's run off while studying abroad. Even he couldn't get to her if I hid her well enough. There are millions of black women... he could never find her._

"Alright Mr. Kaiba, I understand. I will give my daughter to you, as promised. But, I ask that you allow her to finish her college career. It would destroy her if you took that from her."

"Hmph. I have no problem with that."

"She's set to study abroad in America in a few weeks. But only for six months. I assure you she will be back in time for the-"

"Actually, I wanted to have the ceremony as soon as possible, to avoid press, and crazy fangirls, oh, and those pesky assassins. I have already made plans to take marry her this Sunday on my private island." He smirked at Dante. "I wouldn't want anything to interfere with our marriage."

_He expected I'd hide her…_

"And," Kaiba continued "To keep my wife-to-be safe, I wish to seize custody of her immediately. You know how quickly gossip can travel." He waved his hand dismissively. "I will send for her things tomorrow. I would appreciate if you would bring her to me, and have her ready to leave within the hour." Dante could only nod, as he turned to call for his daughter. Then he paused.

"Mr. Kaiba, I understand that you have much to do in a day and a half, but I have a question to ask of you."

"Do tell." Kaiba snorted.

"Why is it that this entire conversation you have not used my daughters name?"

"I do not know it. The contract did not have our names on it, and the letter my lawyer gave me only referred to her as the daughter of Dante Costa."

"Well, I would appreciate if you would call her by her name."

"Sure." He chuckled darkly. "What is her name?"

"Rachiaida Keiki Costa."

Somewhere in East Domino City, two teenagers listened to rock music over the loudspeaker system of a small shop. They were best friends, destined lovers, and virgins to nearly every 'High School' experience. They did not partake of smoke, or drink, or pleasures of flesh. Their lips had come together for the first time, fanning the flames of something smothered, but still fated.

"Yuya Momiji… Did you just kiss me?"

"I am sorry, Rai.. Please don't hate me. I just heard your laugh today and I felt so-"

"I never thought that you would put down your damn cards long enough to kiss me."

They both smiled. She glowed, he blushed. He leaned closer to him, wanting him to kiss her again. He took her face in his hand and smiled. As their eyes closed, and their lips approached, the god damned phone rang. She picked it up and answered, he stepped back. A few groans, and grunts later, the phone snapped shut.

"UGH! I have to go back to the café. Apparently there's something 'important and serious' that I have to help dad fix."

He smiled, and stepped forward, taking her hand in his.

"Does this mean that I can call you my girlfriend?" She looked at him seductively. She placed her hand at the base of his neck, binging his lips closer until her could feel her breath.

"We'll see." She pecked him on the cheek before leaving the shop and her dearest friend for what would await her at Café Dante à la Costa.

"_What do you mean, dad?"_

"_I'm sorry, my love. I was young, and Gozaburo was strong… I tried."_

"_You sold me! To him! Of all the men in Domino, or hell, the world, why would you do that to me?"_

"_I'm so so-"_

"_DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TELL ME YOU ARE SORRY AGAIN! What kind of man sells his daughter off at ten?... Don't you ever speak to me again." _

"_Are you finished?" She nods. "Let's go then. I have a day to prepare you." She put her head down as she proceeded out through the double doors for a second time. She saw that s black limousine was waiting for them. The driver looked at her emotionlessly, as he opened the door for her. _

"_Thank you." AS she moved to enter the vehicle a familiar voice yelled_

"_Rai!" She quickly entered the limo, not looking at the direction from which the voice had come. She knew who it was. _

_Dammit. Not him. I can't see him right now. _

_As the door shut behind her, and the vehicle moved, she kept her eyes fixed on seat across from her._

_I will not let him see me cry._


	3. Chapter 3 Play by My Rules

Chapter 3

"Play by my rules"

He didn't speak to her the entire drive home; because he was far too busy planning their wedding. Truthfully, he could have hired a wedding planner, or even the Kaiba Corporation's personal team of event planners. He simply didn't want the corporation to have anything to do with it, or entrust anyone other than himself with the details. He spent most of his time on his cell phone, demanding immediate house calls from tailors, dressmakers, and a judge. He wouldn't need caterers; there would only be five guests in attendance.

"We have arrived at the manor, Mr. Kaiba." Mogi stated monotonously from the front seat. Seto grunted in acknowledgement, before opening his door and stepping out. He stood in the door for a few moments with his hand extended. He may not have been one for niceties, but he was a gentleman, nonetheless. She didn't notice him standing there. She was still staring out the window, deep in thought. He cleared his throat, loudly, snapping her back to attention. She stared blankly at his hand for a moment.

"Are you planning to stay in there all day? I am not in the mood for waiting idly." He leaned into the limo more assertively, demanding her immediate acknowledgement. She looked at him expressionlessly, then turned, and opened her door and let herself out. Seto frowned slightly, before closing his door. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked to through the grand foyer of his home.

She noted the grand style of the place- the Greek style pillars, the two curved staircases that led to the upstairs area of the home, the classy, but impersonal decorating style throughout. She was impressed by the architecture, by the amazing nothingness the place reeked of. There weren't any pictures or personal touches in that house at all.

_How fitting. This place is emotionless, like you._

She followed him upstairs. He pointed to a door on her right, identifying it as hers. He opened the door for her, she entered without making eye contact, and he closed it behind her.

She looked around her room and noticed that it matched the rest of his house: clean, classy, impersonal. The only details that murmured humanity were the clean white linens on the bed, soft looking towels on her dresser, and a small, but densely populated bookshelf. She walked over to the bookshelf and glanced over the spines. Nearly every novel she had read for high school literature was on it, or at least the author. She settled on a book titled _Perfume_. She had thoroughly enjoyed that piece last year, and owed her very own copy. Her book was marked with pencil and highlighter, and filled with sticky notes on Süskind's style, intentions, and allusions. She settled on the very comfortable looking Venetian styled bed, and began reading. She was amazed, if not horrified, by how eerily similar Grenouille the murderer and Seto seemed. They were both so self absorbed, so arrogant, and so apathetic to human suffering that they could destroy the lives of women, and feel no remorse. Their needs had been met, and so nothing else mattered.

_What does he want form me? _She pondered. She put the book down beside her, and crossed her arms and legs, like she did when she was thinking. If not for love, if not for money, and if not for his image, why? Why marry young? Why marry a stranger? Why marry her? He didn't seem the type to submit to anything that was forced on him by others; he was far too arrogant for that. Then why, why wouldn't he have fought this 'arranged' marriage in the first place? The man she met today would have threatened to buy the church and the police if he couldn't have his way. Was it his way of coping with a loss of control elsewhere, by gaining control here? Or was he honestly, earnestly, seeking companionship?

_Or a live in blow-up doll, more likely. _

Yes, it was more than likely a conscious decision, and warranted by his instinctual need to procreate. He could never want anything too serious in the realm of family; he didn't have the stomach for it. She did not know, she could only speculate. She had to ask. She needed to know, right then what she was dealing with.

At that moment, a soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. A maid popped her head into the room. She was older than her, maybe thirty. She had a kind, tired face: the face of a mother.

"Master Kaiba has asked me to come and check on you." The young girl raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes. When he got home, he asked that I come and check on you. See if you were hungry around this time of evening." She explained.

"Ha. That sounds much more like him. Yes, thanks, I am kind of hungry." The woman smiled, before nodding for her to follow to the kitchen.

They passed several doors in the seemingly endless hall. One of which was detailed with a small Blue Eyes White Dragon on a brass knob. She paused for a moment, admiring its intricate detail, and fine craftsmanship. The maid paled a bit when she reached out to touch it.

"That's Master Kaiba's private study. He very much despises when he is disturbed while working." The young girl retracted her hand, hesitantly, and striated herself as they continued.

The kitchen was well equipped, and beautifully painted. It was bright and open, almost contrasting to the rest of the house. There was a small child already at the table. He looked up and at her, then to the maid.

"This is her?" He asked

"Yes, Master Mokuba."

"She's really pretty." He said to no one in particular. He motioned to the seat across from him. "Wanna eat with me?" He offered with a friendly smile. She accepted, this was the first person that had offered her kindness. She sat wordlessly, staring at him curiously as they waited for dinner.

_Who is this?_ She wondered. He must have read her puzzled expression.

"My name's Mokuba. I'm twelve years old, and I like duel monsters, but not as much as Seto." He politely stated.

"My name is Rachiaida Costa. And, I also like duel monsters."

"Rachi—what?" He was perplexed. She smiled.

"It's pronounced Ra-She-I-Da. But, you can call me Rai."

"Like a ray of sunshine." He smiled, blushing a bit. "Really, I meant what I said earlier. You are very pretty. And you seem so nice..."

"You seem very nice too, Mokuba. Or would you prefer I called you Mokuba-Chan? I'm not sure of how formally to address you, since we seem to be getting along so well."

"Oh! Either is fine. But you should probably tack on the 'chan' when we're around Seto. He's really particular about politeness."

_More like anal-retentive. _

"Oh, so if I were speaking to him I would call him…"

"Kaiba-San if you work for him, or Mr. Kaiba if you're doing business. But, you could probably call him Seto or Kareshi-Sama. I think he'd like that. " She coughed a little bit.

"What?"

"Well, he told me that he'd had a girlfriend that he never told me about. He said you were going to get married and come live with us. That's true, right? I think I would like to call you Onee-San." She sat back in her seat. What had he been telling people about her?

_Wait, Onee-San? _

"You're related to him? You're his brother? But your so sweet…" Mokuba chuckled.

"I see he didn't say much about me. That's okay. But yes, he's my big brother."

"But, he's such an-"

"Unreasonable egomaniac? Yeah, I know. He puts on this tough guy face, but he's not all bad." He looked away for a moment. "When our mother died in childbirth with me, he stayed with me… He's always looked out for me, and taken care of me… He _raised _me, all by himself. And he never asked for anything in return."

_Wow. He raised him.. He was still a kid himself._

He looked at her for a moment. "But, you know he's not all bad. After all, it's not like you two are strangers." He chuckled.

_Right. I'm sure I'll be seeing that noble side really soon. _She thought, dismissing her previous empathy. Mokuba exhaled, searching for another topic to discuss.

"So, you like duel monsters too?"

"Yes. Very much actually." She said with a small smirk.

"Do you duel at all? Seto's a champion duelist. He was even king of games at one point." He said, looking away slightly.

"Oh, yeah. Until Yugi Muto won the title from him." She chuckled. Mokuba cringed.

"Yeah, but don't talk about it around him. Don't mention Yugi either. He can be very sensitive…"

_Bullshit._ She thought.

"Anyway, tell me more about yourself Rai." He asked without realizing she had never answred his question.

Later, after she and Mokuba had parted ways at the top of the staircase, she faced down the hall. She knew she had to confront him. She stood in front of the door with the brass knob. She took a deep breath.

_Just let him know you aren't for any of his shit. March in there and be heard._ She threw open the door.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME, MR. KAIBA!" She began, loudly. There was no one there. His large, solid mahogany desk stood unoccupied toward the back of the room. She walked over to it and began glancing over the array of papers that littered it. Most of it was from Kaiba Corporation, statements and reports and such. She noticed that there was a live camera feed on the computer screen, showing what was currently happening in various parts of the house. One feed showed the maids cleaning up the kitchen, shutting down for the night. Another showed Mokuba in his room, asleep. Another was a feed from the courtyard and front door. And then another showed a large, comfortable looking Venetian style bed, with the covers slightly disheveled, and a book resting near the head.

_He has a camera in my bedroom. _She shivered, thanking her lucky stars that she hadn't changed clothes in there. She pondered a way to interfere with the camera without it being obvious. From it's angle, she had a rough idea of where it was in her room. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of the knob jingling. She knew exactly who it was. She considered diving under the deep hollow of the desk, and hiding, but she decided against it. There was no way for her to get out without him seeing her, so she would rather confront him, and have some control. She simply turned and took a seat in his very intimidating chair.

_I see. He makes others stand while he sits, making him appear more powerful. Hm. I never pegged him for a strategist._

"Yes, I am aware that it is late, but I want the board members on video conference immediately. Get it done." He snapped moodily into his cell phone, before snapping it shut. "Idiots." He muttered to himself with a sigh. He entered his office, distractedly, and walked toward his desk, but paused. Something felt off. He could sense that someone had been in his study. He looked up, and was surprised to see a small girl occupying his desk space. He turned his head to the side a bit, taking in the sight.

She sat there, with her elbows propped on the desk, her fingers intertwined, and her chin resting on them. She was so small that he was surprised the chair hadn't swallowed her in its immense leather wrinkles. Her soft, bright brown eyes stared intently, but emptily at his fierce blue eyes. Not into them, simply at them, in the most examining, dissecting, impersonal way. This wasn't like when they had met earlier today, when she had greeted him so warmly, and with the familiarity of a friend. She had looked him in the eyes then, as if in looking she would have found something. It almost bit him now, the regret, but only in that dark recess where he had buried everything—anything humane, or human that he had felt in that instant.

She took advantage, and stole the first words.

"Mr. Kaiba, I do believe you and I got some things to discuss."

"Oh?" He stated disinterestedly, trying to regain his composure.

"You bet your ass we do." She growled. Then she pointed to a smaller chair beside his desk. "Sit down." Her tone was enough to snap the young man from his daze. He donned an amused smirk and approached the desk, slowly. He placed both his hands on the desk, and leaned in so that he could look down at her.

"Get out of my seat." He commanded dangerously, making sure he maintained eye contact. She didn't flinch, or make any attempt to move. She simply stared back at him, then leaned back, as a small smirk played across her lips.

"You're a real easy bear to poke ain't you?"she chuckled. His eyes narrowed, but she cut him off by raising a hand. "All right there, settle down. I'll get myself right out your chair, now." She moved, and sat in the other chair. Seto went to his chair and got into his dismissive posture: arms crossed, one leg over the other, leaned back.

"Well, what do you want?" He said flatly. She reset her expression to its empty state. That bothered him, somewhere deep inside the darkness rippled.

"I want to know," she began "What is it exactly that you want from me Mr. Kaiba?"

"What makes you think I want anything?" He answered.

"You didn't answer my question just then, for one. And for another thing, your personality just doesn't match your actions." She looked him up and down. "You are a fairly attractive, very successful, very popular young entrepreneur." She began. "You are the head of a multinational, multibillion dollar corporation, a talented duelist, and a bit of an antisocial misanthrope… I could not imagine you surrendering to anyone so easily. That makes me think there is a reason that you have chosen to go through with this so willingly. You just don't seem the marrying type."

"Perhaps I am the 'marrying type'." He mused. "Maybe, deep down, my anger is caused by a deep need to connect with people, and be loved and accepted.." He said, looking at her with big eyes. She scoffed.

"Yeah, that's likely. But I think if we are going to be stuck with each other we need to lay some ground rules, and clear the air."

"Excuse me?" He said lowly.

"Trust me on this. If you play by my rules, this won't be too bad." He stared confusedly for a moment, before bursting out in laughter.

"Are you threatening me? Even better, are you attempting to make demands of me?"

"No, just some simple boundaries. For example, I know that you don't like to be bothered when you're working. And so I won't bother you, on account that you don't bother me." She held up a hand and began counting off her list of don'ts . "Don't bother me at school. Don't bother me when I'm with my friends or family. Don't bother me when I'm at the studio."

"Don't bother you in a box, or with a fox, or in a house with a mouse. I get it. You may keep most of your previous life exactly as it were. However, you will, as you put it, play by my rules as well."

"Go on then." She leaned back.

"You will respect me, in public, in private, and at all times. You will not do anything to embaress me, or the company. That includes your 'down home' dialect and your blatant rudeness toward your superiors."

"Why you pompous ass-"

"You will not interrupt when I am talking to you." He said loudly. "You will speak like you have an education. You will not tell anyone the specific conditions of our marriage. You will act like you are the kindest, gentlest, most loving woman in the world." He took a lock of her thick curls in his hand. "You will look presentable, feminine, and decent whether I am there or not." She slapped his hands off of her.

"You are not going to run my life. I am not one of your damn employees." She stated evenly.

"No. But, clearly, I have the control here. And what I say is for your own benefit... You will learn to listen to me. You will hear me." He leaned close and whispered "You will obey and submit to me." She immediately rose from her seat, staring at him with tangible, but expressionless disgust. As she left his office she paused at the door. She turned, looking at him, examining his soul through those icy eyes. And she whispered.

"You can force me into submission. I will never love you." She left him, for the second time. Leaving him alone with his overcrowded mind, once again. Only now he was more aware of the darkness that lurked within. It beckoned him to fearful thoughts. It shined a dull light on his desire. But he refused to see them, and simply turned out the lights.


	4. Chapter4 River of conscienceness

Chapter Four

River of Consciousness during a Hurricane

I tell myself that she is no one, but she is everyone. I tell myself that theses urges are natural, chemical, programmed- but that doesn't ease them. I reason that it must be that I am tired, but that is only half true. I have a growing need. No! I need nothing, nor anyone. I am more than enough. I am powerful. I am intelligent. And, I am Seto Kaiba, the King of Games. But even kings had queens: Louis, Napoleon, James. Am I any different than they?

Yes. More modern, wiser, stronger.

But, still a man.

My flesh betrays me. I feel nothing when I am alone. But, the moment she comes around it becomes enflamed. My hands itch to stroke her. God, just for that moment I felt that texture! And she dared to smack my fingers off her, like I were unworthy! But even her blows excited me. How I wanted to take her, right there, on the flat surface of my desk. I should have.

I should have lifted her from my chair.

I should have tangled my hands in her hair.

I should have buried my face in her flesh, and smelled her throat.

I should have lain her on this desk.

I should have taken away all of her clothing.

Those jeans, that tank top, those shoes, and whatever else were in my way.

I should have ripped those peasant clothes to shreds with my hands, and redressed her in something that I had given her. She will have nothing, own nothing, love nothing that I have not given her.

_Stop._

Why have I sat here, thinking of _her_? She left an hour ago, and all I have done is watched . I followed her down the halls on my computer screen, and watched her in her room. I watched her sit on her bed, scrolling through her phone. I watched her frown in frustration when I blocked all cell phone signals, in and out. Then I watched her look at photographs on her phone. Her father, her friends, some boy- then she stopped. She stopped and stared at his picture for a long time. And then, she cried.

For him! Some scruffy teen, with purple hair. She shed tears for him, and it pleased me at first.

_Good, let her suffer. _

But it was not suffering for which she cried. It was love.

My copper skinned queen cried tears of love for this boy. I felt my need rising.

_I must be near her. _As I roused from my chair.

_I must smell her. _As I flew down the halls.

_I must own her. _As I stood from her doorway, watching her sleep.

I yearned to join her there. She wouldn't wake if I held her just so.

_Stop. _As I collapsed into an armchair near her, my heart threatening to fly from my chest.

Her peaceful face had returned, and I saw that this was good and let it be. I wanted so badly to know what she dreamed of. The future? Of happiness? Perhaps of myself.

"Yuya." Came from her sleeping mind, and I knew that she would never dream of me.

She didn't love me.

"_I will never love you." _Her voice echoed in the forefront of my mind. Her words wrung my heart. But she spoke the name of another. The one she cared for. The one she wanted. The one she loved. Not I.

My breath became hot, and I felt my heart go black with rage. She would love no one.

She would feel no love.

She would feel no happiness.

She would feel no peace.

She would have no others before me.

I decided that I would take even her dreams from her, If I could not have my own. I leaned into her war and whispered.

"Rachiaida."

"Yuya..."

"No. I am Seto. Your master, your husband and your lover. You will love only I."

"Only you..."

"That's right. You will dream of me."

"… Seto…" She rolled a few times, and then whimpered in her sleep, like she had been hit. I smiled as I went to my bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5 dreams and Nightmares

Chapter Five

Dreams and Nightmares

I was lain, in this dream. I was laying there with Yuya. We were in the big park down by the college, feeling the warm sun on our skin, and listening to the lake tell its story. It was so warm. There were no clouds or anything. Then he reached over and took my hand. I smiled. I moved closer to him. Then he leaned in and kissed me. My eyes shut.

Then, he changed. His hands moved all over me, snake-like. His kiss was harder, almost painful. He bit my lip, until I bled. M eyes snapped open. Yuya was gone, and in his place was a tall brunette. He looked down at me really evil, like he was telling me that he meant me some harm. I pushed him off of me and ran. I ran deep into those woods, and somehow ended up inside. I shut the door and locked it. Then I turned around. He was right there, waiting. He grabbed me by my waist and looked at me, hungrily.

"Rachiaida."

"Yuya?"

"No. I am Seto. Your master, your husband and your lover. You will love only I."

"Only you..."

"That's right. You will dream of me."

"But, you don't love me."

"I own you."

"I won't submit."

"Don't you think I'm beautiful?" He opened his shirt, revealing his gorgeous body.

"Yes."

"And, aren't I the prince you wanted?" He pulled out the photograph that that man gave me as a child... What was his name? He didn't wait for my answer. I blinked, and then we were naked. I guess he bewitched our clothes off. He laid on the bed with his hand stretched out to me.

"Come, Rachiaida." Then, without moving, I was there. And he snaked up, and snaked down my body. His hands read my body like Braille. I gasped as he began to savagely thrust.

"Hold still...Relax... That's a good girl. It will be over soon… I knew that you would submit to me."


	6. Chapter 6 red eyes

Author's note: Thank you for your reviews, your reading, and your patience. I won't make excuses; I'll just make some more words… I want to clarify: Chapter four was Seto's stream of consciousness. He was clearly out of his mind, thoughts going mad, hence the title "River of consciousness in a hurricane". Chapter four was told from Rachiaida "Rai" Costa's perspective, and was a dream. I will work to make sure that the POV is clearer from now on, and thanks for letting me know! :D It's going to get very dark… **I will be referring to Rachiaida as "Rai" from now on! And it's pronounced like "Ray" not "Rye". **

**Chapter 6**

**The Red Eyes and The Heart**

He was in his room now, with just the light of the hallway streaming in. A single silhouette stretched across the dark wooden floorboards. He felt a wave of lethargy as he sat at the edge of his bed. He smiled, staring at the darkness that surrounded him.

_It_ wasn't foreign anymore._ It_ was now welcome, in plain sight, where_ it_ could be seen, heard, felt, and admired. He knew the word, but he dared not think _it._ That would be an admission of weakness, a forfeiture of pride. That would not be allowed. He lay back, to stare blankly at the ceiling, and shut his eyes to sleep.

And he dreamed, for the first time in years.

He dreamed that he returned to the Battle City Duel blimp, and was one attack away from destroying his opponent. The opponent across from him did not look the least bit worried. They jus stood there, letting the wind blow their burlap looking hooded cloak. He could not see his opponent's face, nor discern who it was. So, he did not wait, and he attacked. He looked down on the field, and saw that Obelisk the Tormentor was on his side of the field, but his opponent had no monsters guarding their already weakened life points.

"Go, Obelisk! Attack his life points directly!" He commanded. Obelisk unleashed a terrifying roar that hung in the air. He lurched forward and swung at the cloaked opponent without hesitation. The cloaked opponent smiled from beneath their hood.

"You seem pretty calm for someone that's about to lose." Kaiba boasted.

Obelisk's fist should have connected with the duelist then, but it was halted. Obelisk's muscles rippled as he resisted, attempting to complete his orders. He could not. His master frowned.

_What is this? Some kind of psychic trap card?_

He observed that there were no face down, or activated trap cards on the field. His opponent reached into his deck, and retracted a single card.

"I play the card _Abysmal._" He stated plainly.

"First of all," Kaiba began "it isn't your turn. And second, _Abysmal_ is not a real card." The hooded duelist smiled evilly.

"Oh, but it is in a shadow game." He pointed to the darkness that had swallowed the skies. Kaiba observed; he knew only one person that would bring forth the shadows, or that had done it during the Battle City Tournament, years ago.

"Well, well, Marik. I didn't take you for a coward. Show your face." The hooded figure let out a low chuckle.

"Oh, foolish, boastful Seto. I am not Marik." The figure paused to remove his cloak. It unfurled, like a sail in the wind, as the duelist discarded it. In its place, a tall, lanky teenager stood. Probably the same age as Seto and around the same height as well. He was clothed in a tank top whose arm holes opened down to the waist-allowing a clear view of the rose vine tattoo that ran down his sides and wrapped around his heart, arms, throat, and wrists- and tight jeans that appeared to have had the knees cut open and left to hang. His hair was short, purple, and spiky, save one black braid in front of his ear, which reached his shoulder. His black eyes were sharp, filled with a manic hatred that Seto felt was directed at him. It was the boy from the photo—the scruffy boy that _she _had shed tears for. The one whose name she dared to speak in her sleep. This was Yuya.

"Hm. Couldn't just accept your defeat and go quietly, could you?" Kaiba sneered. "Well, I have to say, you seemed rather unassuming, harmless even, in you photograph. Like a little purple haired dog." He gauged Yuya's response, or rather, lack-there-of. He continued. "I don't understand what you are doing here, but please, explain. You are wasting my time." He stood there, confidently. Yuya lifted his duel disk to his chest, and began.

"You will see." He said with menace behind his smile. "You see, Kaiba Seto, you are ignorant of just how real _Abysmal _is." He snickered. "First of all, your assumption that I have no traps or monsters guarding my life points is wrong. On the field, there is a magic card called _Fictitious Eye of Ra. _It allows me to summon monsters and face down cards to the field at any time, and without your awareness. I can reveal them to you when they are activated, or when I put my monsters into attack mode." Kaiba was unimpressed.

"Great kid, you managed to use some simple tricks. Now would you mind finishing this duel? I have things to do."

"I think you should be patient, Kaiba Seto, and see what is in store for you when I reveal what is beneath the _Fictitious Eye of Ra_!" Yuya raised his free hand over the field and yelled "I close the _Fictitious Eye of Ra_! Reveal yourself!" The field glowed. A single pillar of light erupted form the center of the opponent's side of the field. As the light faded, a dark figure emerged, revealing the monster. It was Red Eyes Black dragon. Kaiba was surprised. The only Red Eyes he knew of belonged to Joey Wheeler, and he was not one to let the ownership of such powerful cards be unbeknownst to him.

"You see, Kaiba Seto, the card _Abysmal_ is more than just a magic card, or even a trap card. It belongs to a family of cards even rarer than the Egyptian God Cards. This is The Heart of the Cards: The guiding inner spirit of all duel monsters." Yuya explained from the opposite side of the field. Kaiba was enraged.

"Oh please, not another duelists fairy tale cliché." He called. "There is no such thing as 'The Heart of the Cards'. And even if it were real, I doubt that it would be something as simple as a trap card." He looked Yuya dead in his eyes form his platform for a long moment. "And I doubt_ you_ would ever be worthy of possessing it." He growled hatefully.

The purple haired teen's smile faded into a serious face. The hatred in his eyes glowed, more intense than ever. He continued.

"You are correct, Kaiba Seto. It is merely a window into the 'Heart of the Cards'. I would suggest you forfeit now." He urged. "Do not force me to complete its effect s." Somewhere behind his hatred, there was true worry-sorrow even. It disturbed Seto, but not enough.

"Complete your trap." He challenged. "Let's see what your 'Heart of Cards' can do against me."

"Yuya smiled. Then he laughed. "Somehow I knew that you would say that." He looked to the sky pleasantly, and whispered "Red Eyes Black Dragon, awaken." The eyes of the dragon opened. "Kaiba Seto. The _Abysmal _card can only be used in a shadow game, because it has the power to send my opponent to somewhere far worse than the shadow realm. Unless the price is paid." He lowered his eyes from the sky, and looked at Seto pitifully.

"And that would be?" Seto asked impatiently.

"A confession of your sins." He stated simply. Seto laughed.

"Or what? I get a time out?" He mocked.

Yuya lifted his arm and pointed to Seto. His face flushed with anger. "How dare you mock the power of the shadows! While you reside in their realm, no less… Kaiba Seto, this card has the power to judge your soul. It can send you to hell… I have a feeling it will." He stated lowly. Kaiba laughed. He didn't believe in heaven or hell, in witches, vampires, Gods or Devils. He was not threatened by a hell that did not exist.

Then, the red eyes shrieked, sounding in pain, almost human. It doubled over, and covered itself with its wings. The mound of leathery flesh began to shrink, and morph into something else. The beast fell on its side, and did not move.

"Hm. What a beast you have there. It didn't even live long enough to protect you." Seto joked.

Yuya stared, the manic hate returning to his eyes. "Witness the power of _Abysmal_." The leathery wings retracted, revealing a body. The Red Eyes Black Dragon assumed the form of a woman. She stood up, somewhat unstably, and beat her wings a few times. She was sparsely clad in what resembled a black metal bikini. There were spiked arm and shin guards on her arms and legs, and a chain link collar around her neck, binding her to her master. Her skin was not onyx like that of the Red Eyes dragon, but brilliant copper colored. When her head lifted Seto could see her face; it was Rachiaida, in the form of the Red Eyes Dragon.

Seto felt his heart stop for a moment when he saw her face. He shook his head, and looked away from her a moment, regaining his composure. He turned back, examining what lay before him. She stood there, with her face lifted to the dark sky, eyes open, glowing red. Seto could only stare, as she took flight, and dove down right at him.

She landed lightly, right in front of him; they were toe to toe yet again. He stood in awe of her. The dragon woman held out her hands, cupping them together as if she were hiding something. Seto reached out and lifted the hand on top gingerly, unsure of what was happening. It glowed with a soft, pale light. He tensed as she brought her hand closer to him, slowly laying it flat upon his chest. The glow slowly drained from her hand, flowing inside him. It felt magnificent. He felt his attitude, his façade, all the stress, hate and anger move far away. He was at peace. He looked down at the dragon woman and saw that her eyes had stopped glowing.

"What is happening" he asked gently.

"My dragon is inside you, Kaiba Seto; she is examining your soul by seeing into your heart." Yuya answered quietly. "This is your last chance. Once the judgment has been decided, your condemnation is irrevocable." He stated intensely. Seto did not care. When he closed his eyes he saw her, smiling as she had at the diner, and looking at him as if he were the only person that would ever matter. He took her in his arms, holding her close. His mind was not there, it was overflowed with blissful peace, almost love. He finally possessed Rachiaida, completely.

Suddenly, she pushed him away. Shocked, he gauged her expression. She backed away from him, with a flirtatious smirk on her face. He watched, as her dragon features dissolved. Her wings turned to dust, her armor simply fell off. She got on her knees and bowed to him. Seto smiled. And briskly swept her up, bridal style: she had submitted, mind, body, and soul. He had every intent of laying claim to her. Before he could lift his hand to touch her face, she too turned to dust in his hands. All of the peace and happiness he'd felt came rushing back out of him. It was painful—he felt as if it would rip his chest open, dragging his heart out with it.

He fell to his knees, and opened his eyes. A pair of red eyes stared back at him. He tried to stand, but the dragon woman kneed him in the stomach, bringing him down again. He looked at her and saw that she was looking at him with an animalistic hunger. She kicked him in the cheek, laying him out on his back, and then crouched down. Her hand flexed, causing long claws to come from her fingertips. She thrust her claws deep into his chest, piercing one of his lungs.

He could not speak.

He could not move.

He could not fight back.

Yuya descended from his platform and began crossing the field.

"It seems that something in your heart has severely pissed my Red Eyes dragon off." He ascended the steps to the platform where Seto laid, and looked down at him emptily. He crouched down, resting his head in the palm of his hand. "After she kills you, you are going to go to Hell, Kaiba Seto… But, if you confess your sins now, she may spare you." Kaiba coughed blood while gasping from her retraction of the dragons claws. The dragon stood, towering over him with the anticipation of killing him. Yuya crawled over to Seto, lying on top of him, like a like a lover. He played with his hair a moment, biting back a smirk as he watched the brunette try to hold his pain in.

"Your sins, Kaiba Seto. The dragon won't give you much time." Kaiba gazed into the red eyes above him, searching for a trace of _her. _He saw only hunger; a soulless, thoughtless need to devour, and cast him away. He looked at Yuya darkly.

"Damn me if you please. I have no sins to confess." Yuya looked into Seto's eyes then stood. He walked back to his side of the field.

"Very well, Kaiba Seto. You have chosen your pride over a simple confession. Had you admitted your lustful thoughts, your dark intentions... Even if you had only admitted to the word in your mind that you refuse to speak, the shadows could have released you."

The dragon woman took him by the throat, and took to the sky. She flew into the open air, where he would fall into oblivion. He understood the card _Abysmal_, then: It brought you to the happiest you had ever been, and then took everything, leaving you in despair.

"You never learned to love did you? Only to control, and possess. I understand you now. Control is how you express your love... Say it." He commanded. Seto's head lolled as he felt himself preparing to die. "Admit that you love her. Or, Kaiba Seto, you will perish. And she will be mine." Yuya yelled. The purple haired boy reached down, and grabbed the chain that held the dragon's throat. He yanked it violently, causing the dragon to reel back with a roar, releasing Seto's throat.

He fell.

Just before he hit bottom, he awoke from his nightmare.

He looked at his ceiling, bathed in sweat. He was aware now of what he must do.

Rachiaida awoke from her sleep then. She sat up, and looked around the room. He was not there, but his presence lingered in her mind, as the morning birds sang.

She dreamed of him. No, she had fantasized about him, lusted even. Had she not admitted she found him beautiful? Yes. But, she felt nothing for him. It was attraction; fleeting, physical, and empty. As she lie there, the door of her bedroom creaked open. She shot strait up, unwilling to allow the happenings of her unconscious mind come to fruition. She was greeted only by the older maid.

"My apologies, Mistress. I did not mean to startle you." She apologized. "The Master wishes for you to meet him in the foyer in one hour, so that you can be on the plane by sunrise."

At high noon, Seto Kaiba stood at the altar looking at his board of directors. He was so stiffly relaxed, as he waited. He hated waiting, but today he had to. Even with a team of the best stylists working to fix her it would take a while. That was why they had begun to work on her on the jet, at dawn. He smirked a bit. He had seen her clad in just her underwear while the tailor had been working on her dress. He saw what her gender neutral clothing hid.

He'd seen that she was slender, almost skeletal, but strong. She had horrible posture when he was not around. Her small breasts were hidden by that curtain of thick curl hair, when she held her head down. He noticed she had a small scar on her upper thigh, and wondered where it had come from. He loved her body, because it belonged to him. And he smiled genuinely as she rounded the corner, entering the dining room where they were to say their vows.

He stepped down, offering her his hand. She took it, without looking at him. And kept her eyes wide open as Seto kissed _his_ copper skinned bride. Rachiaida was not there.


	7. Chapter 7

On Our Wedding Night

**Rachiaida POV**

He spent the first night of our marriage holed up in his office and trying to convince the board that our marriage was real. He managed that fine, all on his own. I suppose he's just good like that. I sat out on the balcony, overlooking the sea and the quarter mile of land that made up the area of the island. I thought about the kiss that had sealed our fates. His lips and mine had simply been pressed together. It was not magnificent, or passionate, or glorious. It was a formality, like saying excuse me when you bump into a stranger. It meant that we had legally married. Nothing more. I held this firmly.

I sat there replaying the scene. He put on a great farce for the board, holding my hand during the ceremony, speaking huskily as he said "I do.", his faint smile as I repeated the phrase. He kept his face a stoic as ever, yet, he seemed softer. It was the same tall, wide stature. The same condescending posture, the same jaded tone. It was his eyes that had changed. When I looked at them I could see past the iciest blue haze. There was something in them that I could not name. It gave off a strong, sad aura. A deep purple: color of pain, color of passion. As our lips touched, I could almost feel it.

Then he returned to our honeymoon suite.

**Third Person POV **

Kaiba let the door shut loudly behind him. He stood tall and proud, mimicking his recent victory with his posture. He walked over to his closet with a smirk. He had beaten the board's underhanded tactics in under a week.

_Halfway. _He thought. _I must now furnish an heir. _

Rai reentered from the balcony shortly following the slamming door. She looked around, but saw no one in the room. She shrugged and went to sit at the foot of the bed. She sat and continued reflecting on the kiss, distancing her mind far from the room. Kaiba observed her as he exited his closet, dressed in silk pajama bottoms and working on the buttons of the shirt. He stopped halfway up his chest, so that he could pay her his full attention.

He had not yet retrieved her belongings from her father's house, nor had he purchased her anything, besides the wedding dress. SO, she had changed back into her jeans and tank top from when she arrived. He leaned against the door frame while she sat there, lost in her thoughts. Kaiba was both moved by her simplicity and irritated by her lack of concern. She was planning to sleep in what she had on, and he would not have it. He walked into his closet and found another pair of his pajamas. He approached her, and silently dropped them into her lap. She looked at the clothes in her lap, then at the deliverer. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

"You are not sleeping in jeans." He pointed to the bathroom authoritatively. "Go change." Normally, Rai would have fought him about it, but since he had been kind and offered her the clothes, she would be cival with him. She collected them in her arms, and stood to go and change.

"Thanks." She stated plainly as she left.

When she returned a few minutes later, she found Kaiba sitting on the edge of the bed. She gazed at him for a moment. He had not buttoned his shirt all the way, leaving just a sliver of his toned chest showing. As if sensing her eyes, he looked directly at her. Seto smirked.

"Enjoying the view?" he said teasingly.

"Yes, actually. You are quite handsome." She replied matter-of-factly before retuning to her seat on the bed. Kaiba froze for a moment. She had not averted her eyes, or been embarrassed by his comments, she simply acknowledged him. That irritated him for a reason he couldn't place. She was some girl; she should have quivered when he spoke, fainted at his touch, and jumped at his command. She was not like a girl, or a boy for that matter. She was not rude or brash with him unless he provoked her. She didn't hate his guts or kiss his ass. She did not submit to him, nor did she revolt. She acted as if he did not matter any more or less than everyone else. Even now, as her husband, he was just one of the others. He did not understand it.

"I should congratulate you on your acting." He said, breaking the silence. She jumped, surprised by his presence. "I do believe we looked the part. The board has decided to believe that we are a legitimate couple."

"Well, that is good for you, correct?" She said. Kaiba made his way over to where she sat and stood in front of her.

"I believe that we will have to ensure they believe it." He stated.

"How so?" She questioned. Kaiba smirked. He placed a hand on her hair, playing with the straitened strands.

"You are such a pretty girl." He stated eyeing the hair as he twisted it between his fingers. "The board members will be suspicious. They'll probably never believe it unless they have some very concrete proof we are in love." He paused, gauging her expression from the corner of his eye, as he slid his hand from her hair, down the side of her neck, and over the hollow of her collarbone. She inhaled just a breath more when his fingers brushed her there. He smirked, he'd found a sensitive place. He brushed his fingers over that place once more, before taking her small shoulders in his hands. He laid one hand on her sternum, pressing her onto the bed, and then leaned over her. He put his lips beside her ear and breathed: "I want them to hear everything. "

Rai propped herself up on her elbows. "You want to let the board put their ears to the door and listen while we have sex." Seto raised an eyebrow at her bluntness.

"Essentially. They need to hear the sound of newly wed passion echoing thorough this mansion. " He laid a hand on her face, stroking it gently. "The actual act, however is not necessary." He smirked, climbing off of her. He reached into the bedside table and retracted a book. It was titled _Dirty Birds_. Rai recognized it. It was a very detailed romance novel that a friend had recommended to her a while back. Seto sat beside her again, and thumbed through the pages before handing it to her.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked

"Read it, aloud. We're going to let them think it's us. Just replace the characters names with ours." Seto smirked, and ran his thumb over her sensitive collarbone again. "Unless you prefer that we do this for real." Rai frowned at him slightly. He liked that expression- her lips slightly pursed, and her eyebrows level. She took the book from him, eyed over it curiously, then looked at him curiously.

"Have you ever read this?"she asked him.

"No. I read a review on it over the internet. It said that the passion between the characters was palpable, believable, and beautiful. So, I bought it for this purpose. I assume that you have read it then."

"Yes, I have. And the reviews are true, it is very well written. And the sex scenes in it are really passionate; especially considering this is a yaoi novel." She replied. Seto's eyebrows raised for a moment eyed her curiously. He was truly surprised.

_And nobody thought to mention in the reviews that It was slash?_

_Someone is going to be fucking fired._

There was a hint of amusement in her eyes. She began reading, and replacing the characters names with theirs, and made sure to be loud. Pretending was fine with her. She read the seme's lines, forcing Seto to take on the role of the uke. So, yes, there were cries of newly wed passion echoing down the halls. But most of them belonged to him. He found this suspicious, but did not realize what she had done.

The maids had frozen in the halls when they heard their master calling out the name of his new bride. The board members could hear everything from the meeting room two doors down the hall. Some of them were paralyzed with shock, others were grossed out. But, deep down, they were all incredibly turned on. Hearing Seto Kaiba moaning, begging his lover for more was amusing and arousing at the same time. It was hard to process at the same time. With this soundtrack, their romance was undeniable.

"Ah! God, Rachiaida! More!"

"More, Seto?" she read. She paused a moment before continuing. She wanted to savor the moment, as she knew that it was nearing the end for her little uke.

"Seto. You're close. Don't wait for me. I want you to come right now, dammit!"

Seto froze. He didn't know a lot about yaoi, but there was one thing he did know: the uke always comes first. Then it dawned on him.

_She made me her bitch. _

Seto cried out in ecstasy while Rai let out a loud moan, signaling the entire house that their climaxes had been reached.

"Satisfied?" She said smugly.

"You tricked me into being the uke. How dare you."

Rai shrugged. "Well, in all fairness, you made a great bottom." Seto growled. He stood, and walked toward the door.

"I'm going to see how the board reacted." He stated. Rai stopped hi, grabbing his wrist. He looked over his shoulder at her irritated. She smiled, still reveling in her win for the day. "What?" He snapped. She reached up and ruffled his hair.

"If you really want to convince them you have to look like you were just thoroughly fucked, Kaiba." She explained. "I doubt even you could keep your hair perfectly coifed and feathered after what they think I've done to you." His eyes flashed with a dull rage. He wanted to be angry, but he simply could not be. The _it_ in the shadows of his consciousness wouldn't let him. Not while she was touching him. He had the urge to shift into her touch, but he suppressed it. He felt his blood run cold when her hands moved from his hair to his chest. She unbuttoned his shirt all the way, revealing his gorgeous body more fully. Kaiba could barely contain his agitation when he noticed her eyes were traveling all over his body, and came to rest on his pants.

She smiled, and made direct eye contact with him, as her hands moved out, down his sides, wrapped around his lower back, and rested on his hips. It was too much for Kaiba when he felt her thumbs slide beneath the waistband of his pants, and boxers. Her bare fingers were touching him, boring into his skin. He felt the material slide down. But it halted at his hip bones, leaving them very visible, while still covering his pubic area fully.

She stepped back to admire her work, holding her demon thumbs in a camera view finder juxtaposition. She closed one eye, in a mock concentration and nodded.

"Now, even I would be convinced that you'd been bedded recently." She joked. She noticed a slight red tint forming on his bare chest. "I see you even have a lovers stain on your chest. That little game of dress up really got you off, didn't it?" She teased. Seto's face instantly hardened, killing the flow of sexual energy he'd built in just the few minutes his getting 'sexed up' had taken. He turned on his hell and exited their suite, motioning for Rai to follow him.

She was just outside the doorway when she found out why. Kaiba was towering over her in the hall, with half the staff watching and all the board members watching. He put a hand on her waist, pushing her toward one side, and pressed her into the wall behind her. Her put his hands on either side of her head and stood close to her. Their pose evoked images of passion from the staff, as his posture and appearance looked like he planned to take her there, against the wall. He looked into her eyes and spoke.

"I'm sorry I can not continue to pleasure you tonight, I have a meeting to attend." He said with false remorse. "But, if you behave, I will reward you." He said huskily. Rai was struggling not to blush, but struggled harder to resist smacking the shit out of that smug bastard. Then her mind went blank. Seto leaned in and stole a kiss from her.

This wasn't like the kiss that sealed their marriage. It was fluid, almost natural. His lips did not simply touch hers, they were stoking them. There was passion, lust, even a bit of heat in this kiss. His hands were allowed to leave the wall, taking her waist as he delicately pulled away. Both their eyes had closed in pleasure.

He pulled her waist to him, pressing their lower bodies together. He looked down at her with a full heart. Struggling to understand what was happening. The gesture that he'd planned to use to humiliate her, to get back at her for challenging his ego... It wasn't the spiteful control he'd wanted to show her had over her. It was more. It was the _it _that he'd never known. He dropped his hand from her body and turned away.

He walked toward the meeting room, fighting to wear his classic smirk for the board members. But something made his face incompliant. He didn't feel smug, he felt peaceful. But his peace was incomplete. There was something he had to do. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Rai. SHe had cleared her face of emotion. She did not even look _at _him now, as she retreated back into their suite.

He understood. What he had stolen was not a simple kiss. He'd taken a piece of her. He'd managed to drain some of her inner peace from her lips, and drink it. The very thing he'd wanted to steal from her... He had it. But not enough. He needed to have more, and replenish it. He simply couldn't let her simply walk away from him, not after he had felt her essence. He had to stop her.

Seto placed an ram across the doorway of the suite, blocking her. He looked into her eyes and decided then to call _ it_ by name. Before a half dozen maids, the board members, his security team, his staff, and his cameras, Seto Kaiba kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Goodnight, Lady Kaiba."

"And that's all he's done to you?" Yuya questioned over the phone.

"Yes. It's strange. He behaves more like a protector now. Like he actually cares... It's the opposite of when we met. He talks to me. Like he trusts me. The other night, he actually asked my opinion on something... He has his chauffeur take me to university everyday, but he never intrudes on my privacy. He's really not all that bad." She said.

"Not that bad? That rich bastard forced you to marry him. He didn't even let your family or friends come. Then he has you living in his house where he has total access to you. He has a camera in your bedroom linked to his computer!... I hate him."

"Yuya, come on. You don't hate him. And, to be fair, the wedding was so sudden that I doubt anyone would have been able to come. He didn't even bring his brother."

"Irrelevant. And I meant it. I hate him and I hope he slowly bleeds to death." He sighed deeply. "I miss you Rai... He took you from me, right when I had you... I only got to kiss you once. I never showed you how much I really loved you."

"I miss you too. Why don't we hang out after I'm done at university tomorrow?"

"Yes. Come over to the shop. You can forget about that bastard for a few hours."


	8. Chapter 8 Awkward

Chapter 8

Awkward

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you all aren't too pissed about the slow updates... Anyway just thought I'd warn you all it's about to get a little dramatic. I live off your reviews so the more I get the more motivated I am to finish! No pressure.

Warm Regards,

Vagrantjam3693

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Seto Point of View**

When we arrived back in Domino she became perpetually unavailable. She would always tell me she had something to do. I assumed it was something to do with her college schooling, and didn't bother looking into it. Or so I told her.

She left the house on foot, claiming she didn't want people asking her about why she was being driven around the Yujo University campus in my personal limousine. I agreed. I didn't want the press involved just yet. Well, anymore than they were already. They were hounding me at the entrance to Kaiba Corp daily. I suppose the marriage had become hot gossip, but there were still a lot of holes in the story based on their questions.

"Kaiba! Please tell us about your woman!"

"Kaiba! What is her name? And when did you meet?"

"We have reports that your lady is from East Domino. Is that true?"

"Kaiba, Is it true that the wedding has already taken place?"

Sometimes it scares me how much these people can find out in a few days.

Rai seemed amused by it. She was watching one of those ridiculous celebrity news shows with Mokuba, and they both were very absorbed in it. The host of the show was some ditsy redhead, a celebrity I'd been forced to cross paths with in the past. She was the first news anchor to reveal that I'd lost my title to Yugi, years ago. I would never forgive her for embarrassing me like that.

"Prince William is apparently not the only prince to find a princess. Rumors surrounding Seto Kaiba, Domino City's most eligible bachelor have been confirmed. Yes, that's right ladies, he is off the market! Our secret source from inside Kaiba Corp has informed us that the 'dragon man', and sexy duelist champion, flew to his private island and married his long time secret girlfriend. We do not have her name or picture at this time, but are working hard to find out!" She smiled directly into the camera, as if she knew I were watching and wanted to let me know she was planning to get involved personally.

Rai just smiled and chuckled.

"Well, Mokuba, it looks like the cat is out of the bag."

"I guess so." He replied shyly.

"Strange, ain't it though? That the lie you told your brother has somehow gotten out to the media. I doubt he spilled it, so level with me... Just who else did you lie to and tell we were secretly dating, Mr. Kaiba?" She said. She was interrogating me without looking at me. I don't know how she would have known I was there. I'd been standing there silently, in the doorway, for only a few moments. She turned around then, looking at me with those brown eyes.

"Well, Mr. Kaiba? How many people have you done lied to, tryin' to make yourself look good?" She asked, looking at my face, not into it.

"I only told the people that needed to know, Rachiaida."

"But, you ain't told the truth."

"The truth would have just caused more trouble. And those reporters would have been so far up our asses that our eyes would have popped out." I turned on my heel, planning to have the last word. "And stop using that idiotic American dialect. It's repulsive." Then, Mokuba spoke.

"But Seto, that's what you told me. Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Mokuba's point of view**

Seto did not lie to me. He had no problem deceiving others, but I was the one person he was always honest with. The only times he had ever lied to me, or even told a slanted truth, was when he felt that the reality of the situation would be too much for me. So, when he called me to his office to explain himself, I was uneasy. He sat me down and told me about the letter he'd received on his birthday.

"So, you mean to tell me that Gozaburo was behind all this?" I asked.

"Yes, Mokuba. He arranged the marriage right after he adopted us." He explained. "Rachiaida and I had not been dating, and were total strangers when we got married." He looked me in my eyes then. "I didn't want you to come to the wedding because I didn't want you around those scum bags from the board. And I didn't want to put you through all that mushy wedding crap when it wasn't even sincere."

It took me a moment to register what I'd learned. My mind raced with thoughts.

_Wow, they're strangers. She doesn't love him. Knowing Seto, she probably doesn't like him either._

"Geeze... Well, why didn't you fight it?" I questioned.

"According to it, the contract cannot be terminated. It's enforced by law, Mokuba." He answered. I scoffed.

"And since when did the laws start applying to you? You aren't exactly a 'good boy', Seto. What's the real reason you're going through with it?" I had to be direct with him. He was used to doing what he wanted. He didn't often consider others. But this, marrying a girl he didn't know just to avoid the laws that he never followed... It was too obvious- too far out of character. Seto was up to something.

"Hmm. You caught me, kid. I shouldn't underestimate you." He said coolly.

"The truth. Now, Seto." I demanded more forcefully.

"Fine. It's the board. They think that I'm a danger to myself since I face excessive stress, and have little pleasure in my life. So they told me that getting married would ease their minds." He stated plainly. Like his answer was rational enough to please me. I was skeptical, so I kept digging.

"That's it, then? You got married because you wanted to ease the big five's minds?"

"Yes."

"That's half the truth. Now, what's the real reason?"

"Damn, foiled again! You really are smart, kid."

"Quit stalling. Seto, why did you get married?" I tried my best to growl impatiently at him, mirroring his classic forceful tone. He sighed deeply and crossed his arms. His eyes were shut.

"Because the board has threatened to kick me out if I don't provide an heir." He stated after a moment. "They feel that since I'm at high risk for heart attack and stroke before I turn forty, I need someone who can take control of my responsibilities before I reach that age, and without having to formally sell or transfer ownership. That can only happen if I have a successor who has reached the age of twenty-one."

"That means you would have to have a kid before you turn nineteen!" Seto nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. I don't have much time. I couldn't make a child on my own, and no orphanage would consciously give me a child on my own. So the marriage will help me either way, and meet the board's petty tactics."

It dawned on me then. Seto was going through with this because he had to. The board must have put him in a headlock. He was pressed for time, and limited in options, so he'd taken the first thing that even resembled a solution. But a question still hung in my mind.

"Seto, are you planning to adopt a child with Rai, or to _have _a child with her?"

His eyes flashed with revelation, as if he'd never considered the options himself. I noticed his eyes grew dark with something that I didn't recognize in them. I didn't like it. He looked curiously up at his ceiling, then back at me, smirking.

"Good question."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Seto Point of View**

Even if we weren't in love, Rachiaida was mine, and I was not planning to allow her to be taken from me. I hired someone to tail her, and act as her bodyguard. Just because she insisted that she would be fine walking everywhere didn't mean that she was safe. She's a beautiful, young, weak female, with one hell of an attitude. A perfect target, even without her new status as the wife of a powerful billionaire.

I knew that she did not have any feelings for me. Even though it didn't hurt me, I felt she should have some inclination towards me. I tried to win her favor by placing her in my debt. I presented her with a credit card, linked directly into my personal account. I simply handed it to her, trying to look nonchalant.

"This is linked directly to my personal accounts. So, should you need anything, you don't have to bother me about it." She simply looked at it, placed it on her dresser and said.

"Thanks."

I'm positive that she has never even used it.

The bodyguard I hired sent me constant updates on her whereabouts. I knew when she left the manor, when she arrived at the university, when she changed classes, what she ate for lunch, who she was friends with, when she left school, and everything in between. I made sure she was unaware, but,even so, she was brutally honest with me.

After the bodyguard informed me that she went to a small clothing shop after classes, I asked him to investigate. She wasn't going shopping each day. (I knew, because her card had not left the house.) I knew that if the attraction was not the place itself, it must have been a person at the shop. I did not like that, so I asked her.

"What do you keep going into that shop in East Domino for?" She looked at me plainly, and responded.

"That's the shop my best friend's family owns."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Rachiaida POV**

I went to see Yuya after I finished at the University. We planned to meet at his family's shop. I'd gone there a hundred times and I still didn't believe that Yuya's parents could make a living selling clothes they designed. It all looked like cosplay stuff. They supposedly designed Yugi Moto's classic dueling outfit as well as Kaiba's trench coat. I tried to shop there, and show my support for their business, but I never wore anything more than once. All their girls clothes looked like uniforms for stripper boot camp, then again, what can you expect from an all male family of clothing designers?

When I walked in, I was greeted by the familiar sound of wind chimes on the door as I entered. I heard a voice cry out from the back of the store.

"Just a second!" Then a loud crashing noise. I rolled my eyes. Breaking things was in the nature of the Momiji clan. They were genetically predisposed to clumsiness, but lovable. A tall man walked into my line of vision then. They called him the gentle giant all around East Domino, mostly because he towered over everyone and had a booming voice, but never raised it but for to sing. He was almost seven feet tall, I believe, and about fifty years old. He didn't look a day over thirteen in the face though; a gentle giant, and beloved father. This was Mahfouz Momiji, father of Tao, Renji, Kyosuke, Nat, Nay, Akoima, Najiko, Raito, Kaito, and Yuya. **(A/N: Yes they are ALL boys. Nat and Nay are twins, Raito and Kaito are twins, and they are listed in birth ****order.) **Mahfouz and his wife Shaozuma wanted a house full of children since they were both only children. One could say they succeeded.

All the boys were both academically and creatively inclined. Renji and Tao, the eldest boys, were in their late teens when Shaozuma's passion for design gained attention. She traveled abroad, handling the business side of things, while Mahfouz held down the fort. They had an interesting kind of marriage, being that he was a blue haired Egyptian and she was red haired and Japanese. But, I believe the teenage girls of Domino city thanked them for it. As a result, they had produced ten tall, tan, gorgeous, purple haired boys.

"Well, Rachiaida, what a surprise! I heard you had moved to the 'upper district' of Domino."

I smiled. Mahfouz was such a sweet man, and he'd raised his sons the same.

" Yes sir."

"Yeah. Your father says that you got married to that Kaiba fella. Very sexy young sociopath, and professional mullet wearer from what I've heard." I bit back a smile. I'd never considered it a mullet, but I had to admit, It was so true! Then I imagined what Kaiba would say if he were there. I imagined him standing there, frowning, and then smirking as he said some harsh comeback.

"_Better a mullet than trying to make blue hair look normal."_

"_I make this look good."_

"_That's Mr. Sexy Sociopath to you."_

Damn Kaiba. I wasn't here to laugh at his expense. Besides, our marriage was supposed to be on the down low. I needed to keep it as subtle as possible.

"HA! Yeah, I met that Kaiba guy. What a prick! I swear something crawled up his butt and died."

"So, you aren't married?" HE questioned.

"No, I just... I work for Kaiba Corp... As part of a graphics project that just got started. It's still pretty secret so I can't tell you much." I lied, and very well. "And it's so secret that I had to live at the Kaiba Corporation while I worked."

He looked impressed.

"Wow, that's great!" He smiled. "What a relief. Yuya swore up and down that Kaiba had kidnapped you or something." I felt myself flinch. "Yeah, he's barely been able to get a hold of you... That's my youngest son though, always expecting some duel monsters related conspiracy!" He laughed really hard.

I laughed too. Yuya really did jump to conclusions. A few years back he'd gotten eliminated from some duelist tournament for missing a duel. He claimed that an evil necklace had flown and knocked him out in the woods on his way, and he suspected some boy with pointy hair to be the culprit. At Battle City, two years back, he had apparently been jumped by an Egyptian homosexual pirate while sailing on a boat to the Kaiba Corp arena.

**FLASHBACK**

"_I'm serious! Some platinum blond guy in a pink midriff shirt boarded the boat I was on, and then dueled me for my locater cards!... He was like a gay, Egyptian, pirate, cult leader or something."_

"_...What the hell have you been smoking?"_

"_It's true! And then later, some British albino knocked me out and stole half of my deck."_

"_Right. And then what happened?"_

"_I think I saw a blond get abducted by a puppet on a kite. I suspect the British albino and the pirates are working together to resurrect Zorc... Or to develop a card game that is played on motorcycles."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Yeah, he has some pretty crazy conclusions. Come on, card games on motorcycles?"

"It's the future, Rai. Embrace it!" A familiar baritone laughed from behind me. I turned, and was greeted by my favorite pair of black eyes. I didn't resist when a pair of toned, tan, tattooed arms wrapped around me. I hugged him back. He looked down at me with deep regret.

"How have I gotten through the days without your hugs?" He said quietly. "You're the tackleglomp champion you know."

"How have I gotten through the days without your random appearances? Really, Yuya, you just materialize." I joked quietly, into his warm chest. Mahfouz smiled from his place, and edged his way toward the main entrance.

"I'll just leave you two alone." He said affectionately. He paused in the doorway with a sly smile. "Yuya?"

"Yes, father?"

"Always use protection. There are some sandwich baggies in the kitchen if you're in a pinch... Your brothers will be at the fashion show with your mom for another hour."

"Old pervert!" He called after his father, as he left, leaving us alone.

**Third Person Point of View **

They stood there for a few minutes, laughing at the old mans innuendo. How ridiculous. Did he really believe that two attractive young people could not be left alone, in an empty shop that housed the family on its upper level, without engaging in swift, passionate tomfoolery?

The old man was wise. Somehow he could sense the true longing that they both held. He could see the passion in the air between them, and he didn't want to be there to breathe it in, sight, smell or sound.

Yuya pulled her closer to him, when no one was looking, and tucked her head beneath his chin. They closed their eyes, and, for a moment, just were. Though they both desired to, they both refused to do what their bodies wanted. Their hands spoke for them.

_I want you. _Said Yuya's hand on her lower back.

_I want you. _Whispered the shiver of her muscles.

_It's wrong. _His arms said as they loosened their grip. _You aren't mine._

_I am yours. _ Her eyes replied.

He held her hands cupped in his. Then he placed a hand on the back of her head, pushing it down just enough to place a kiss on her crown. HE pulled her close, once more, and whispered.

"You should go home... with your husband." His voice was nowhere near as steady as he expected it to be. It bit at the poison word "I don't think that we should see each other again, until I can stop Kaiba." He was _lying_, damn it. But he was right. They could not put themselves in this position again. It would lead only to betrayal, secrets, and passionate, moon lit love making. They pulled apart then, and stared at each other. They did not need to speak the words: their eyes said everything, a thousand times more eloquently than their lips ever could. She left quickly then, head held high, face empty of emotion. She walked all the way back to Yujo Universities campus, and then continued walking.

As soon as she was gone, Yuya felt her presence fading form him. He knew he should forfeit her to her rightful husband, as decency and religion beckoned him. But, damn it, he didn't want to give her up. It drove him insane, watching her leave, telling her that it was 'for the better'.

He could never forget the way her body felt in his arms, her warmth, her scent. He had paced the halls of his house, trying to come up with a way to get her back. Damn that sly bastard! Kaiba didn't even love her. He didn't appreciate her subtle sarcasm, or know just how calculating she could be. He slammed his fists against a wall, as his frustration reached it's height. He collapsed onto the floor and just screamed into the carpet.

He was going to make Seto Kaiba pay for taking his Rai Costa away.

He was going to humiliate him.

He wanted him to feel the same pain and defeat that he felt.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed the one person that could make it happen.

"Hello. I have an important issue to discuss and must speak with Mr. Kaiba directly. Tell him it's his tailor."


	9. Chapter 9 Challenger

Chapter 9

Challenger

Seto was sitting in his home office,quietly reviewing the day's documents when the alert went off on his computer. Someone had entered the premises of his home. He punched in a command and waited, as the screen began loading the live video feeds from the cameras. He saw that a young woman was in the process of hopping his gates. He recognized the curls: his wife was home. He found it amusing, the way she was trying to scale a twelve foot tall, solid steel gate, and was impressed that she was succeeding. She was at the top now, swinging her legs over the top. He decided to show her some mercy. He disengaged his alarm and opened the gate from his computer. She was startled by the sudden movement, and quickly grasped the top of the gate, as it rolled open. She knew exactly who was behind this, and she was not amused. She cast him a dirty look, directly into the camera.

_God, she's cute when she's angry._

He did not notice, however, the dark gleam that hid behind her eyes. When the gate stopped moving, she hopped down. She landed on her feet, rocked unsteadily, and fell backwards, splayed out in the bushes. Yes, she was definitely not amused. She dusted herself off, restoring part of her dignity, and walked up to the house. She would normally have calmed herself, under normal circumstances. But not today. She had been shunned by her love, sexually frustrated, and, more recently dropped on her butt.

It just got serious.

She intended to march up to his office and possibly engage in some hand to hand battle with that smug brunette. However, when she threw open the door to his office, she lost her words.

Kaiba was leaning back on his desk, facing her. He supported himself on his elbows, as he made constant eye contact with her. His posture wasn't what shocked her, it was his all-knowing smirk. She hated that damn smirk, but found it slightly sexy. It suited him.

She shook away her expressions and approached him.

"I never figured you for the childish type." She nodded behind her. "The gate, really Kaiba?"

"I never figured you would have such a short sense of humor." He answered.

Was he _joking_?

Kaiba didn't make jokes, he issued assassinations of self esteem. Whatever had lightened his mood was not good. He was _smiling _and _joking._

"Well, Rai, I got an interesting call from my tailor today. A young man in East Domino by the name of Yuya Momiji. It would appear that the two of you know each other." He paused to gauge her expression. "Small world. "

_Where is he going with this? _She pondered.

"Yes. I told you, my best friend's family own that shop. We were casually dating when you claimed me." She stated coolly. Seto straitened himself, making himself more intimidating, and stood toe to toe with her again. His smirk softened into a genuine smile. She finally admitted it: he had _claimed _her.

"He mentioned that." He said evenly. "And I understand that his feelings for you have not changed." He looked down at her harshly, mockingly,and asked her what he had feared to ask.

"I need to know Rai. Do you still have feelings for him?" He hid his heart behind his curt tone. It was fortunate for him that she had looked away. If she had chosen then to look into, or at his eyes she would have seen everything that he had not yet deciphered.

"Yes. And I am very inclined to continue our relationship, despite this marriage." She answered plainly. "I like him, very much."

It bit him somewhere, deep inside. Seto was unaccustomed to having anyone be so cold toward him. It was not the same as the cold blooded board members, or the unwavering press. This was outright rejection. She felt nothing for him. Even with constant reminders of just how completely he owned her, she felt no loyalty. Not even the beginnings of friendship.

To Seto Kaiba, Rachiaida Costa was everything.

In Rachiaida Costa's world, Seto Kaiba was someone.

Nothing special.

Nothing, or no one, or someone, or something, or anyone.

But never everything.

"Well, Rai, lucky for you, after talking to Yuya, I think I understand." He sighed. "Your feelings aren't going to disappear, and neither will his. So, we need to reach an agreement."

"Such as?" She asked. She knew that whatever happened next was going to be less than pleasant.

"Well, Yuya has challenged me to a duel, on the condition that if he won, you would be allowed to live in East Domino, away from me. And that you could go to study abroad in America unaccompanied." He paused. "He then stated I would help him fake your death, freeing you from our marriage."

Rai felt a surge of unusual anxiety surge through her spine. She knew that Kaiba didn't like being challenged. Whatever his condition was would be something fearful.

"And if you won?"

"Then Yuya Momiji would not have any more contact with you. And I would strip him of his most valuable card." He smiled. Rai was quiet for a moment.

"When is the duel?" She asked quietly.

"There will not be one." He answered. She looked at him with incredible impatience. He loved her 'threatening' facial expressions. "I will not be dueling Yuya, because he let it slip that you were also a duelist." He clarified. "I looked into it. You have dueled against, and beaten most of my old rivals in unofficial 'leisure' duels. You even dueled against Yugi Muto and ended the duel in a draw... Impressive." HE smirked. "However, you never entered any of my tournaments. Why?"

_Damn it. I really don't want him to know that._

"What makes you think that I would want to? " She muttered. "Besides, you have no records. How could you know that I dueled at all?"He leaned in closer.

"Because, people in Japan tend to remember powerful duelists. Especially when that duelist happens to be an American females with curly hair, brown skin, and half rate Japanese grammar."

_Pompous ass. _She said with her eyes.

"Okay, fine. I'm a duelist. Will you kindly stop trying to psych me out and just get to the point. What do you want?" He was quiet for a moment.

"I want to duel you." He began. "If you win, I'll agree to whatever condition you put forth."

"And if you win?"

He tensed for a moment. Then he moved, swiftly, pulling her body closer to his, about her waist. She tried to look up at him, but was greeted only by his long bangs. When he revealed his face, she saw something different in his eyes. It was dark, evil, potent.

They burned with fearful desire.

"Then you will begin to act like we are married." He stated in his slow, rolling baritone. She had to suppress a shiver as he began dragging his hands lightly over her sides, and up her stomach. "No more jeans and tank tops. No more sleeping in seperate bedrooms...I will show you off to the world, proudly. And let them see how affectionate I can be."

His eyes softened for a moment. He pulled her closer, and just held her, breathing on her ear. He knew what he wanted to say. He felt _it_, fighting _its_ way onto his lips. But he bit it back.

"I am going to be the name you call out in your sleep." He said darkly.

Rai shuddered.

His voice.

His hands.

God, even the way he breathed, hot and slowly.

Rai knew that she did not love Seto Kaiba. But that did not change the fact that he was incredibly sexy. This contact and attention he began to give her body was deeply arousing. The fact that she had never been this close to someone before should have scared her. Instead, it tempted her. She found that her hands itched to guide his large, strong hands to somewhere lower on her waist.

An aroused virgin wanting to be felt up by some pompous ass billionaire, and possibly more...

She shook her head. Without love, it would mean nothing.

"Fine, Kaiba. We can duel, but only if you agree to my conditions." He smirked.

"Fine."

"If I win, you will let Yuya Momiji be my first." She stated. "I will still fulfill my role as your 'wife', but I would prefer to let Yuya take me first." Kaiba stared at her, and pulled away.

Was she serious? She would give herself to someone else only to let him be second?

It was spiteful, and calculating.

_He will never agree. He is too prideful. _She thought.

Honestly, she just didn't want to duel him. She valued her skills, and cherished them too much to use them in such a stupid, commercial manner. She also liked being pure. Free from the need, free from the heartache. It was one of her most prized accomplishments. A beautiful, eighteen year old female, that had not given herself to just anyone. She damn sure wasn't going to submit to Kaiba., and he would not risk being second to anyone.

She turned and began walking away.

Kaiba wanted to grab her then. He felt the strongest urge to take her then and there. His muscles tensed with anticipation. He loved that she was a challenge.

So, he met her challenge.

He wrapped his hands around her tighter, pulling her soft backside into himself. She turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"Kaiba, what the hell?"

"I will accept your challenge." He stated. "But, when I have won, be prepared. I will show you no mercy." He grabbed her about her wrists and spun her around quickly, locking their eyes once more. And then he captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Rai pulled away, snatching her entire body from his hands.

"You should get used to my touch, Lady Kaiba." He chuckled darkly.

His smug smile pissed her off, so she wiped it off him.

He stood there, in utter shock.

She _punched_ him. In the face.

She did not slap him, like a stereotypical female. She punched him, and rather hard for not even rearing back. Seto had actually stumbled back a step. He could feel the deep bruise forming beneath his eye. His smirk was replaced with his classic death stare.

"Well, that hurt, Rai." He stated. "That may actually bruise." He laughed "Now, go and prepare for our duel."

Chapter 9 Part Two

Authors Note: I didn't feel that another separate chapter was needed so here is part two. I don't really know, or care about duel monsters, so the duel is gonna be short.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It was a week after Seto's black eye had healed that the duel took place.

They had agreed to have their duel at the Kaiba Corporation headquarters, in the laboratory arena.

Neither of them wanted the press to get a hold of this. They could see the headline the cold blooded vultures would write.

_The Beast and the Harlot: Kaiba Duels his Lady for a Lay?_

No. They would do the deed, and have it done with. Regardless of who won, they would still be stuck in this marriage. They were both confident, skilled, and prepared. As they took their places at opposite ends of the indoor arena, their eyes filled with steely determination.

"Let's get this over with." She said.

And then, it began. They summoned their monsters, made their attacks. They traded blows, and sprung their traps. Seto ruled his deck with power. Rai planned her duel with strategy. He would attack, and lead for a turn, then she would counter his brute force with calm intelligence. She kept them evenly matched for nearly four hours. Kaiba was waiting to play his three blue eyes dragons and end the duel on his next turn.

"How long do you think you can avoid the inevitable?" He sneered. "I am going to win this duel, and by extension, I am going to win you, Rai."

"Perhaps. But that will not change a thing." She replied. "Even if I lose this duel, and become yours, I will never love you."

Seto felt nothing. He was still for a long time.

_Even If I win, I lose._

Then he felt the pinch of epiphany. His nightmare from weeks ago returned.

What had the cloaked duelist said to him?

_You never learned to love, only to possess._

_Admit your love or she will be mine._

He knew this was true. He had to tell her.

_What if she rejects me?_

He thought. He had felt the sting of her rejection already. It was unbearable. He could not stand the thought of shouting such a confession,only to have her scorn him, yet again. He could not speak the words. He would show her instead.

Kaiba looked down at the three blue eyes dragons in his hand, and closed his eyes.

"Then this duel is a complete waste of time." He looked away. "I forfeit." He whispered sharply.

Rai was surprised. And angry.

"What are you playing at?" She snapped.

"If there is no way for me to win your affection, then I see no sense in continuing." He said quickly. Seto descended the platform, and exited the lab briskly, without an explanation. His long legs carried him most of the way down the hall before Rai ran to catch up. She grabbed his arm and spun him around, just the same as the day they met. She had been angry at him then too.

"What are you trying to pull? You can't beat me fair and square so you're gonna just run off? We had a deal." Rai was not satisfied. "And what was all that 'affection' business?"

He paused. Then he pulled away from her gently and continued down the hall.

"I will honor your conditions. I conceded the victory to you, remember?" He said evenly. He tried to keep himself calm by taking deep, even breaths. "Rai, this duel was a stupid idea. I thought that I could make you feel something for me. Anything, even outright hate would have been better than your complete disregard." He stopped himself. He could say no more. He tried to duck into the elevator, but she pursued him. He sighed, and pressed his 'superior' level button, only to scoff when he turned around and saw that she had jumped in, just as the door slid shut.

"Damn, you're persistent."

"And you are evasive!" She snapped. "If you cared so much about being in my good graces, then why didn't you try being nice to me?"

"I did." He said, a bit defensively. "I kept you safe, when you were too stupid to see you were in danger. I gave you complete access to me! More than even the head of my security has." HE continued. "You have unlimited access to my bank account, and you never even used it."

"Well, I didn't want to put you out. I prefer to go Dutch." She stated.

"You are worried about putting me out?" He scoffed. Then he looked at her like she was stupid. " I run a multi-billion dollar corporation. I'm positive I can handle buying your lunch. Which, by the way, I am aware you haven't been eating, since you refuse to use the goddamn card." He scolded. "I-" he paused. "I hate to see you go without."

He was in dangerous territory. He needed to get away from her, now. But, there was nowhere to run. They were stuck together, in a seven by seven foot elevator. They'd entered at the lab, three stories underground, and were headed to his office on the fifty third floor. He looked at the illuminated display and saw that they were only at the second floor above ground.

"So, what, am I supposed to believe that you care? Oh that's the most manipulative, low down-"

"Yes." He interrupted. She was silent for a moment.

"Yes, what?" she snapped.

"Yes, I do care about you." He said almost mockingly. Then there was silence between them, save the muffled growl of the elevator gears, and the subtle ding of each passing floor. He looked up. They were now seven floors above ground. They were running out of time.

"Heh. Dammit." He muttered as he leaned back onto the wall of the elevator. He ran a hand through his chestnut hair. He took a deep breath.

"I like you." He mumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Plan to Fail

Authors note: Well, that was sweet. But a little out of character for our sexy bad ass Kaiba. Allow me to qualify 'sweet'. BTW, YES there is going to be some seriously graphic sexy time melting your brains in a few chapters. How soon? Very. (BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x

**Seto point of View**

There, I'd said it. Partially, anyway. I waited for a moment, listening intently to the gentle sounds of the rumbling elevator. I was trying to distance myself from the situation, so that the sting of her rejection wouldn't phase me. I was expecting her to laugh at me.

She did not.

She was surprised, but not amused. She looked happy. She smiled at me. Not in that mocking way that I had been expecting. It looked genuine. I couldn't bare to have her looking at me like that, so I turned away. I felt her soft, small hand take one of mine, and looked at her sideways.

"Is this true, Seto?" She asked quietly. "Do you truly like me, as I like Yuya?"

"Yes." I whispered. God this was embarrassing.

She wrapped her arms around my side.

"If you truly like me then I will try to like you as well." She said lightly.

I turned and wrapped my arms around her,tucking my chin over her shoulder. I wanted to keep her close to me, just like this. She had accepted me, despite all of the things that I had done, she wanted to try to like me.

We weren't in love, but we were inching our way towards friendship. I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. I fought it, and kept my face as unaffected and stoic as possible. I saw that the elevator was nearing the top floor. So, I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

It was unreal. I had gained her acknowledgement by being half-honest.

Who could have thought?

But, I had lost the duel. That meant that she was going to have Yuya first. That's who she cared about, truly, and who she wanted to give herself to. Unfortunately, I did not feel like sharing.

Yes, I had agreed to allow it.

No, I was not planning to honor it.

I had spent the weeks leading up to our duel thinking, planning, and calculating how I would influence her. I knew that I could manipulate her dreams by speaking to her in her sleep. I also knew, from my studies, that subtleties such as touch, scent, or even word choice were effective. I used everything.

I made it a habit to speak to her everyday. I greeted her, with hushed but even tones, and kept my voice as low as I could. Even if she didn't say so, I could tell she found my raspy baritone seductive. I spoke only soft words to her, though I maintained my personality.

"_Your Japanese has improved, somewhat." _When I joined her for breakfast.

"_The curls suit your head shape." _Before she left for classes.

"_It's cold. You may wear my jacket." _When I saw her heading for the door.

She reacted to my comments and half complements with the same cool indifference, on the surface, at least. I could pick up on the subtle hints of her spike in attention.

The way she paused before saying "Thanks. I've been working on it."

When she half smiled and replied "They should, considering I was born with curly hair."

Or even when she looked into my eyes, not at them, as I shed my iconic trench coat and draped it over her shoulders. She still searches for something in the ocean of my pupils, but I have masked them well. She saw what I wanted her to see. Quiet concern, gentle, honest complements, and even primitive desire. She took it all, hook,line and sinker. But she was not naive. She always defaulted back to wary, cautions disinterest, on the surface.

I made sure to touch her body as subtly as possible, gaining her trust and comfort. I would brush her lower arm when we spoke. Lean over her when she was reading alone. Lying beside her for hours, awake while she slept, without her knowing. Holding her warm body to my own.

I remember, the first night I spent in her bed.

I came into her bedroom, near three, and stood in the doorway for half an hour. She was fast asleep, but lacking the peace that I fed off of. She tossed, and turned, and even moaned. I sat down, at the foot of the bed and observed. I noted that her hair was French braided, and she was wearing the pajamas I'd given her on our wedding night. It gave me a sense of pride, seeing the proud, indifferent Rachiaida Costa dressed in what I had given her. No, her name was no more. Her identity was absorbed into mine. She would be known only as Lady Kaiba to the world.

The beautiful, exotic, American woman who would only be seen representing myself.

The thought of her only existing with me... It was truly intoxicating.

I laid down beside my lady, and pulled her, gently, into my chest. And suddenly, she shuddered. Her body went stiff, then relaxed into mine. I chanced wrapping an arm around her middle, and pulling her even closer. She moved, willingly. So, I smiled.

I was her comfort.

I had familiarized her body to mine.

I need not fear her rejection, any longer.

Her skin lusted after mine, not Yuya's. And I planned to oblige.

But, not tonight. I needed her need to be greater, and I had made it so. Sleeping with her, forcing her lust after my voice, my touch... I could only imagine how her body would pleasure her, with my slightest touch. I knew that even if she won her duel, she would want me.

Her body had been trained to love my touch. She was mine, even though she did not know. I had won her mind, and her body with simple strategy, not by force. Conceding the victory, and giving her back her freedom had been my ulterior act of chivalry, and, for her, an affirmation of my allusions. She would come to the conclusion that I cared for her, and then she would believe she cared for me also.

Now I needed only to wait.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Rachiaida Point of View**

I found myself sitting on my Venetian bed, staring at the blinds over the window. I tried to clear my mind, but, slowly, things crept back.

Kaiba's voice echoed silently on the breeze, and with every creak of the house.

Kaiba's hands, though I couldn't recall having felt them, ghosted all over me.

Kaiba's scent, his warm, musky scent lingered all over my sheets, though I wasn't sure why.

I think that I want him. I know that I do not love him, but there is gravity. I can feel an aching longing as I sit here, late in the night, thinking about that damn Kaiba.

He had been just as misanthropic as before, yet different. HE was kinder, more concerned. HE didn't behave like an owner, or a boss.

_He has been almost loving. _I thought.

Ha! How delusional. Kaiba was not someone who understood love. He had probably never felt it, much less expressed it. Yet, his actions stood out. He tried to be a protector, provider, and reserved friend. Did he complement me to mock me? Possibly. But, it felt sincere. Did he try to assist me out of obligation? More than likely.

I would test him. I would ask him about his behavior and analyze it from there. He could lie, but I would know. I was going to answer the question that ate away at my mind.

What the hell does he want from me?

If he were after sex, given his personality, he would have taken it already. He would not have taken the time to give me a chance to give myself to anyone other than him.

Was that...love?

I pulled my knees into my chest and thought.

_Is giving up what you want love? _ And then I paused.

Kaiba was territorial, to say the least. Allowing me to challenge him, and then simply handing his bride over to whomever I chose would be blasphemous. Yet, he'd done it.

_Because he cares, or because he cares not?_

I heard his words again

"_If I can not win your affection, then there is no point..."_

Had he not also said:

"_I like you"_

I closed my eyes and thought, weighing everything. And with a breath I'd held too long, I understood.

"Kaiba-San is in love with me... And I... lust."

It wasn't fair. He had more invested in me than I did. I had never even considered him. I had developed a greedy addiction to his flesh. When we brushed against each other, ever so slightly. Or, when I heard his slow baritone. I owed it to him, though I hated to say it, to try. Maybe this lusting was a result of something deeper. Maybe not. But I had to know, and so did he.

_Once. _I thought.

_One passionate moment; one kiss, one touch, one sincere, experimental kiss would solve the problem_

If he cares, he will ignite, and want more. And If he does not, then there will be only skin, no spark.

If I felt anything, then I would deal with it.

I sighed, and laid down to sleep, sniffing in the inexplicable trace of musk as I drifted to sleep.

_I'll just get it out of my system. I can stop myself anytime I want._

I did not, however think of the one person who this longing should have belonged to. I was addicted to my lust. So, I stood up, and crept down the halls, pursuing my fix.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Third Person Point of View**

It was late when Rai crept out of her room and down the halls. She had something like a plan in mind. She was going to get the truth out of Kaiba, one way or another.

She walked as quietly as possible, purposely avoiding that floorboard that was always creaky. She did not want anyone to hear her. She came to the end of the hallway and paused. She was standing before a huge, solid, heavy looking set of wooden double doors. She noted the opposing twin blue eyes white dragons that were carved into the doors. This could only be his bedroom.

With a sigh, she turned the knob and opened the door just enough to slide in. She gently closed the door, enfolding herself in the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11 Just a Kiss

Chapter 11

Just a Kiss

Authors Note: I want to apologize for the error that I made with chapter ten several days ago. I inadvertently posted chapter ten with the same content as a previous chapter. I was made aware of this mistake by user seethetruth, and would like to personally thank you. You pointed out that error to me very quickly and respectfully, and I appreciate you taking the time to do that! On that note, I would like to thank all of my reviewers and 'unofficial' readers. (Those of you who read without logging in are deeply appreciated as well :D )

x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x

**Third Person Point of View**

Rachiaida crept across the floor towards the bed and stopped. She could see his outline in the bed, though she couldn't hear his snoring or breath. He had his entire body covered and wasn't moving. She sat down on the bed, beside him and lost her words.

He did not stir because he wasn't breathing.

She felt fear wash over her. Was he... dead? What did this mean? This feeling of hopelessness, and of loss? If Kaiba was dead...

No, that was unacceptable. She had to try to save him.

For a moment, she forgot everything and leaped, straddling Kaiba, and clawed at the covers. She felt her breath grow erratic, and twist in her chest. There was a desperate need to save him. As the sheets fell back she found only pillows in his place.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Seto Point of View**

I was leaving my home office when I saw Rai tiptoe from her bedroom. I flattened myself against the corner, so she wouldn't see me. I followed her discreetly, into my own bedroom. She slipped in slyly, and closed the door. I felt a smirk of victory.

She wanted me, and had come.

I could not wait to hear her beg.

I entered the bedroom, and found her sitting on my bed, straddling the body pillow I'd left in my place. (I bought it so that Mokuba would not know that I was still working late into the night and scold me with his concerns for my health.) She had a wild look in her eyes, like she'd just been frightened. I silently observed as she ripped the sheets and blankets back, only to find I wasn't there.

"I assume you were looking for me." I said, announcing my presence. She turned, connecting our gazes.

"I was." She replied, shifting her body, so that she was sitting more properly. "I wanted to have a talk with you, Mr. Kaiba."

"And, from what I can tell, you were planning to converse with me while straddling me?" I taunted, as I flicked on the lamp on my nightstand. It filled my bedroom with a tinted blue light, and cast diamond shaped shadows across the room, because of the lampshades color and the beads around the lower rim.

"No, sir. I saw the bulge in the sheets and thought it was you." she explained. "I didn't see your chest rise or fall, and your head was under the covers." She paused for a moment. Then she whispered. "I... thought you were suffocating. Or dead." I scoffed.

"Which I clearly am not." I mocked. "What, don't tell me you were worried about little old me." I heard her draw a sharp breath, before looking away.

"I just didn't want you to be dead." she muttered, and quickly added "Asshole."

I looked at her carefully. She was looking away from me. I did not approve of my lovely challenger evading me, so I crouched before her, so I could look into her face. I could see that her emotions had spiked. She not only had worried about me dying, but had acted in an attempt to save me. Maybe she was just being human. Maybe not. So I asked.

"Why?"

"Why what?" She snapped.

"Why didn't you want me to be dead?" I asked.

"What the hell kind of question is that? You are a human being!" She sounded annoyed, and I wanted her that way.

"I saw you." I pointed out.

"What are you-"

"I saw how you reacted." I interrupted. She was silent for a moment. "When you thought I was dying, you had this desperate look on your face." I inched closer to her face. "The way you tore at my sheets, so desperately... That was more than concern for human life." She stood, and walked away from me. She stood at my lamp, fiddling with the beads around the edges,making the shadows sway.

"It's not that big of a deal." she shrugged. "So I was worried about you. You worried about me first, so I was just returning the favor." Then she stopped shaking the beads. She stood there for a moment, then .said quietly.

"Kaiba." she turned and faced me. "Do you want me to like you?" I froze, as the urge to deny it with an insult died in my throat. I sighed. I sat down on my bed,arms crossed, eyes closed.

"I already have admitted to liking you, so I think it's rather obvious." She kept her face blank, and approached me. Now she stood before me, towering above me. She put her hands on my broad shoulders, pulling me forward slightly. I opened my eyes. She was directly in front of me, I could feel her breath on my face. Our eyes locked, and I could see my reflection in her brown pupils.

Everything was working against me.

The lighting. Her touch. Her heat.

I felt a flare of passionate disarray. I wanted her, right then.

**Third Person Point of View**

Rai had gotten an answer from his lips, but not an honest one. He had evaded a strait answer, as expected, and she had a counter strategy. She would seduce the truth out of him by repaying him for all the things that drove her mind into lustful confusion. She had a theory.

_If Kaiba truly likes me, then he will be kind when I try to get close._

_If he only thinks of me as property, then he will shamelessly devour me._

Kaiba had his own theory.

_When she is in love with me, she will offer herself to me._

_If she still has not fallen for me, she will be offended._

Their intentions and there hearts were criss crossed and misaligned in every way possible.

Rai wanted to know if there was love, Seto wanted to create it.

Seto wanted to be in control, Rai did not want to give it to him.

They still knew so little about each other, though it was nearing a month they had known each other.

It was all on the surface.

Seto uncrossed his arms, and gently, cautiously laid them on her thin hips. Their lips hovered, inches apart. How they could possibly have fought the gravity was beyond either of them. So, they surrendered. As if by telepathy, they brought their un-puckered , closed lips together at the exact time. There was no insistence, no need, no thirst, no lust. Just contact. Their eyes were open, never losing contact. It was a kiss by the dictionary definition.

They pulled away. Neither of them had found what they were looking for. There was no passion, no reckless abandon, no aggression, no resentment, no love, no hate, not even indifference. So what had there been?

Just a kiss. No more than that.

Seto sat there with his hands on her hips for several minutes before he stood. His hands stayed there ask he spoke.

"I do not want you to like me, Rai." He dropped his hands from her hips, as he abandoned her and made his way toward the door.

"Then what do you want?" She asked. "It is apparent that you like me." He paused at his door. He turned around to face her.

"I lied. I don't like you." He stated. He approached her slowly, and caught her in a tight embrace.

"I love you... I think." He loosened his grip on her slightly. He felt a knot in the pit of his stomach.

Holy hell. Had he just said that?

He had spoken the _it _that he could not even think of before. The word that should not have been in his vocabulary. He had said it, to her, sincerely. He had to balance the equation immediately, before she could react. So he pulled himself away, and stole her lips.

It was a hard kiss. There was not quite passion, but oh, was there desire. The lust that had eaten away at his mind, the self restraint and measured interest, all fell away.

Kaiba acted on the fuel of pride, as it fled in self preservation. He pulled his mouth away quickly, and grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, so that he could look into her eyes.

"I suggest you protest now, if you are going to." He stated calmly. "Otherwise," He breathed into her ear. "I am going to take you, Rachiaida." He finished. She stared at him, dazed, but did not respond. The way he could say such things with a strait face... It was incredibly sexy. He was always assertive with her, but this was not the same.

He was asking her permission. Even though her wore a mask of authority, he was depending on her to grant him the ability. Kaiba frowned, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling then together. He forced their hips together, imposing his anonymous lower half upon her. The sensation was not pleasurable, it felt like running into someone in a crowded hall. He was growing impatient, and his arousal had made him more agitated than usual.

_At least he hasn't gotten hard. Then I'd be screwed. _She thought.

"Kaiba," She began "I do not have those kind of feelings for you." He stopped moving, only to stare at her. "I do, however, find you extremely attractive." She continued. He moved a little away from her, embarrassed. How could he have been so stupid. Had he believed that taking the advice of a dream, and embarrassing them both with such a display would gain her affections? That it would make her bow before him with her own, which he had created in her?

_It does not matter. _He thought to himself.

"I see." He stated quietly. "Then, you should return to your bedroom." He said shortly, as he took a seat on his bed. She did. She opened the door, and went back to her own bedroom, trying to make sense of what had transpired.

_Kaiba changed from 'like' to 'love' in a matter of days. And, I'm afraid I might believe him._

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. _

As he was left alone in his bedchamber, he turned out the light. He laid down, but found his arousal still soaring. For the first time, the great Seto Kaiba had to admit to himself that he needed someone. His mind fought to calm down, but only produced more of the same. He was not going to take a cold shower, nor was he going to touch himself. He considered reading the copy of _Dirty Birds _he had in his office, but decided it was too far away. He would just suppress the need, for now. He could not rid himself of it completely,but he could dull it.

_Think of anything other than that. _

He cycled through an array of thoughts.

He thought about work.

He thought of each individual kidnapping his brother had endured.

He thought of that cheerleader's irritating friendship speeches.

He thought of Kisara.

They had been together for a short time, after learning that they had been lovers in a past life.

_Bullshit. _He thought.

The magic had faded after a few months. The past was dead.

Then he remembered the nights they had spent intertwined.

He remembered how heavy his breath got, when he collapsed next to her, spent, and sweaty. There had been ample pleasure for them both. But something lacked. For one reason or another, they were simply pleasured,never satisfied. They could not attribute this to a lack of skill or enthusiasm on either part. It was that they lacked a connection. Their ancestors had long forgotten their romance. So, they had decided to forget as well.

_I don't regret it. _He thought.

His mind betrayed him in his dreams.

He found himself in Kisara's bedroom again, surrounded by that sweaty, wonderful, exhausted action. He was spent, and had already collapsed, staring into the silky sheets. He could feel his lover's body beneath him. A slender digit reached up, poking him gently, reminding him to get off now that they had finished. He obliged with a chuckle. He saw that Kisara's pale body had been replaced by a tanner one. A beautiful, copper colored,soft body lay beneath him, slicked with sweat, and other things. His eyes begged to gaze on her face, but he refused.

_The moment I see her face, I will wake from this dream. _

He shut his eyes tightly, and immersed himself in a grateful kiss from that faceless woman. He felt her arch into him, pressing her thin body against his chest. He held her tight, and squeezed his eyes tighter.

She moaned.

"Mmm... Seto?"

"Yes, Lady Kaiba?"

"Once more."

Authors Note:


End file.
